Lying is the most fun a girl can have
by neon rose
Summary: ...without taking her clothes off. Jinx is asked to be a double agent for the HIVE five, pretending to be good to earn Kid Flash's trust, but how much of it is pretending?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Oh dear, I seem to be becoming a serial Kid Flash X Jinx writer, I've never written this many stories on just one couple, and I only just finished my last one too! Damn you people have made me addicted! Oh well, I did promise you all another story so here it is. ;;

See-More stared down at Jinx, the rose held in her delicate fingers, that smile and this was all Kid Flash's fault. He just breezed into town and decided to wreck everything.

'_go catch him yourself'_

'_thanks'_

Something had been going on, and he was going to use it to his advantage.

"You what?" Jinx asked turning around to face him. They were back in the HIVE five base and the other members of the HIVE five were eyeing him just as weirdly as Jinx was.

"He trusts you, we can use that to our advantage." See-more said levelly staring Jinx in the eyes, she looked away.

"I only let him go to spite Madame Rouge, no-one treats me like that. The brotherhood of evil can get bent, and if it means that Kid Flash doesn't bust us so much then all the better. But I'd hardly say he trusts me." Jinx glowered as she returned her gaze to him.

"He says he thinks you can be good, I watched the security tapes." See-more pointed out, the remaining members of the HIVE five digested this for a moment before bursting into hysterics.

"Jinx?! GOOD?! BWHAHAHAHAA!" Billy Numerous laughed manically, he even cloned himself to hold himself up he was laughing so hard.

"Whoo that's a good one See-More!" Gizmo screeched with laugher. Kid Wykyd grinned at this, Mammoth looked around as his slow brain caught up with the situation before letting out a booming laugh.

"So he thinks I'm better than you morons, that's not saying much." Jinx muttered rubbing her temples.

"My point is, he's a nuisance and if he trusts you and thinks you're good then lets give him more reason to think both. Be good." See-more smirked, everyone stopped laughing at once.

"Now you've lost me." Jinx frowned at him.

"Yeah, whatchoo talkin' bout See-more?" Billy drawled. See-more rolled his giant eye at them.

"Make him think Jinx is good, pretend that she's left us, that she's turned good. He'll welcome her with open arms, but she'll still be one of us." See-more spelled it out frustratedly, maybe Jinx was right, the HIVE five weren't the sharpest tools in the shed.

"Aaaaah… I see, the old double agent ploy." Gizmo mused, suddenly his eyes lit up, "Just like what that crud-munching Cyborg did to us, I like it." He grinned maliciously.

"Yeah, we can learn all his weaknesses and crush him!" Billy Neumerous shouted, why did he always have to shout everything?

"Don't _I_ get a say in this?" Jinx demanded narrowing her eyes at them all, See-more looked at her, this was it, if she refused to do it she'd prove that she was siding with him over them and they'd kick her out for real, she had to agree.

"Why, what reason would you have for not wanting to trick him?" He said coolly, he watched Jinx visibly twitch at this.

"If it's any plan that you dweebs have cooked up it's bound to go wrong, that's why." Jinx snorted rolling her eyes, "I'm the brains of this outfit remember?" She added glaring at him.

"Well, would you care to make a suggestion then?" He smiled falsely, this was going perfectly.

"I- oh fine. But remember when this plan all goes horribly wrong that I told you so." Jinx conceded folding her arms and turning her back on them.

"Check in every day remember?" Gizmo said handing her HIVE five communicator, he'd improved it to work at longer ranges.

"I'm not brain-dead Gizmo, I know how this is meant to work. Not that it will work mind you, not even Kid Flash is THIS stupid." Jinx said lifting the Hive communicator from Gizmo's hand.

"You sound like you know him so well." See-more said from behind Jinx, she spun on her heel and looked at him surprised, she could have sworn he wasn't there a moment ago.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She retorted staring at him, See-more looked at her with a crooked smile and turned away.

"You tell me." He called over his shoulder and left the room.

"What's up with him?" Jinx muttered shuddering, See-More hadn't been the same lately.

"Don't ask me, I deal with machines not people." Gizmo shrugged turning back to his mechanical toys.

A few days passed with little more said of the plan until one night just as Jinx was considering getting ready for bed a knocking came at her door.

"Hello?" She asked opening it, she looked down slightly, See-more and the rest of the HIVE five were there.

"Come on, tonight's the night. We're starting phase one." He said to her, Jinx frowned and looked around at her bedroom window, it was dark out and it was pelting it down with rain.

"Are you crazy? I'm not wandering the streets looking for him in this weather, I'll catch my death!" she exclaimed turning back to them.

"That's the idea." See-more smiled nastily.

"Heroes like a damsel in distress!" Billy pointed out.

"Well, let me at least grab my things…" Jinx said turning back into her room but suddenly there was a tight grip on her arm.

"No, only the clothes on your back and your communicator. We've got to make this look real, come on." He said pulling her towards the front door.

"You don't have to make it THIS real!" Jinx squeaked as she was half pulled half dragged to the door.

"The pit-sniffer has probably got cameras watching this place, real is the way to go." Gizmo nodded as they opened the door.

"And stay out!" Billy yelled theatrically as he and several clones literally threw Jinx out of the door, she span in the air and landed in a muddy puddle. The door to the HIVE five base slid closed, Jinx stood up swearing. The clouds above her were a menacing black; she wrapped her arms around her already soaked form and shuffled of down the street.

"Just like old times." She murmured trying to walk under shop awnings in a vain attempt to keep dry. Several hours later and no Kid Flash to show for it Jinx was starting to loose her resolve.

"Stupid… boys." She muttered vaguely, she shook her head. She was already starting to feel feverish and if she didn't get out of this rain soon she'd be ill in the morning for sure. A bright flash of light came down from the clouds striking a lightning rod on a tall building nearby, the almost instantaneous bang of thunder was deafening. Jinx backed up against a shop window with a shudder, she HATED lightning.

As if cue a red and yellow blur ran through the street kicking up a huge wall of water, predictably she was soaked from head to foot, her boots were filled with yet more water and she knew with certainty that now she _would_ be ill the next day.

"Ack!" She yelped as cold water slid down the back of her shirt.

"Jinx? Is that you?" A gentle voice called, she shivered and looked up, Kid Flash was standing right next to her.

"God, it is you. What are you doing out in this weather? You look like someone tried to drown you!" He exclaimed looking at her. He was right, and Jinx knew it. Her signature horn hairstyle had dissolved into a tangled mess around her shoulders, what little makeup she'd had on was washed down her face, her wet clothes were stuck to her sapping what little warmth she had from her.

"G-gee. Th-thanks." She her sarcasm being ruined by her teeth chattering.

"Well what are you doing out here?" He asked looking worried, Jinx looked down, it was time for the first big lie.

"The HIVE five threw me out." Jinx shivered, "See-more saw you giving that stupid rose to me, they called me a traitor and kicked me out." Jinx blurted out.

"Oh god." Kid Flash paled at this. Jinx was just as surprised as he was, but it was a believable lie and it would make him feel responsible to boot. It was even more of a lie since the rose he'd given her was being pressed in a book so it wouldn't die, she'd no idea why she'd done that either.

"Yeah, well." Jinx shrugged looking away from those big blue eyes which were now staring at her worriedly.

"I can help Jinx, let me take you back to my place." He offered moving into her line of sight so she was forced to look at him.

"Don't you think you've 'helped' enough?" Jinx muttered turning her back on him.

"I know, I'm sorry. Please let me make it up to you, just until the rain stops." He begged zipping in front of her again, Jinx said nothing.

"Please?" He asked again holding out his hand and giving her one of his small charming smiles. Jinx thought about this for a moment, she didn't know if going back to his place was part of the HIVE five's plan but she was going to be damned if she was going to stand out in this rain all night.

"Okay…" She said slowly reaching out and taking his hand. Kid Flash grinned and scooped her up in his arms.

"What are you doing?!" she yelped pounding on his shoulders with her fists.

"Hey, I can't get you there at super-speed any other way." He smiled before kicking into high speed. Jinx felt all the air being knocked out of her lungs, she felt like her skin was about to melt off of her bones until they came to a halt. Kid flash watched as Jinx tried desperately to stop herself from falling over as he gently placed her feet back on the ground, super speed seemed to knock the sense out of everyone, he'd never dared go full speed with a passenger for fear of liquidising them.

"You okay?" He asked steadying her with his arm, Jinx shook her head and her eyes refocused on him.

"Urgh. Yeah, I think so." She mumbled rubbing her head.

"Super speed does that to people, I'm sorry about that." He smiled embarrassed. He turned his gaze back to the door in front of him, normally he didn't bother with using the key but he daren't even try that with Jinx in his arms.

"Uh… key… key…" He muttered patting his suit, had he picked his key up this morning.

"Don't tell me you locked yourself out." Jinx said darkly.

"'fraid so. Wait here." He grinned at her before vibrating himself through the wall, a second later he opened the door and grinned at her.

"Welcome to my humble home." He grinned playfully bowing as she entered, he noticed her rolling her eyes at him as she walked in, he also noticed the small smile playing at the edge of her lips, he still made her smile that little bit.

Jinx looked around the place, it was a fairly small apartment, the kitchen, living room and the dining room were all one main room, off the side were two rooms which she could only guess were Kid Flash's bedroom and the bathroom, she raised an eyebrow, where was he planning on putting her?

"I know it's not that great, the flash is just lending it to me for a while." He explained taking her look to mean that she was unimpressed with the place.

"No, it's not that. It's just… you only have one room." Jinx said slowly getting ready to hex him and run if he so much as suggested sharing a bed.

"Ah, no, the sofa pulls out." Kid Flash said and zipped over to the sofa. Jinx watched half amused as he wrestled with the furniture in a vain attempt to get it to unfold.

"okay." He gasped letting his head flop onto the sofa cushions. "My last sofa pulled out. I move around too much." He added looking up at her, she was laughing at him.

"At least I make you laugh." He smiled slightly, she stopped laughing. Kid flash stood up and looked at her feeling embarrassed.

"You uh… don't mind staying on the sofa do you? I know it's just a sofa but…" He trailed off.

"And here I thought heroes were meant to be gentlemen." Jinx teased him as she leant on the sofa.

"Ah no no, it's not that! I just-" He cut himself short, Jinx had a devious grin on her face.

"You've got something in your room you don't want me to see!" She exclaimed jumping up and running to the door.

"No, Jinx you can't!" He yelped running in front of her and standing with his back to the door and blocking her way.

"You did it to me. Unicorns remember?" She said prising him away and throwing the door open, her jaw fell open and Kid Flash cringed in embarrassment.

"Oh my god…" She murmured walking inside.

"Don't…" Kid Flash squeaked his whole face turning red as he slid down the wall.

"You've… you've got all your own merchandise in here!" Jinx laughed, the whole room was plastered with lightning-bolt plasters and even little figurines of himself. She heard Kid flash whimper from the door.

"It's like a shrine to yourself in here!" Jinx giggled, she turned and spied something she liked she plucked it off the wardrobe top for closer inspection. It was a small Kid Flash plushie made of soft felt, she idly flicked the little plastic lightning bolts on the side of his head. Kid Flash held his head in his hands, he'd never been so embarrassed in his life, Jinx poked her head around the door.

"I like this, I think I'll keep it." She said waving it at him, he parted his fingers to look at her and nodded slightly.

"Aww come on, don't be like that. It's strange, and… kind of endearing." Jinx laughed unintentionally.

"It's embarrassing!" he moaned burying his face in his arms and curling his knees up to his chest.

"Hey, you can make fun of my unicorn thing if it makes you feel better." Jinx offered feeling slightly guilty at embarrassing the hero. She heard a snort of laughter come from his arm-cocoon.

"Unicorns." He giggled.

"Okay, that's enough making fun of me now." She said narrowing her eyes as he continued laughing.

"Now that I know your dirty little secret can I at least have the bed for the night?" Jinx asked poking him with his plushie self.

"Heh, sure." Kid flash grinned up at her.

A/N: Well, there's my first chapter, and yes, I have gotten into the habit of naming my fics recently after songs. This one is a Panic! At the disco song. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Jinx opened her eyes slowly, her head felt fuzzy and her sinuses hurt. It was being out in all that cold rain that had done it, she'd kill those HIVE five boys when she got her hands on them for getting her sick. She sniffed and sat up taking in her surroundings. The room was a ghastly yellow and red, posters of Kid Flash were on the walls along with assorted other memorabilia, Jinx smirked, everyone was weird in their own little ways.

Jinx glanced over at the beside table in an attempt to search for a clock to tell her what time of day it was. Propped up on the beside table was the small Kid Flash plushie with a real fresh red rose in its felt hands, a note was leaning against it.

'_Jinx, had to go stop some bad guys. Help yourself to food if you're hungry. Back in a flash!'_

Jinx rolled her eyes, she was adding cheesy to the list of qualities Kid Flash possessed, self-obsessed was certainly on that list. She poked her head out of the bedroom door to check that she was indeed alone in the flat before flipping open her HIVE five communicator and calling the boys.

"Yeah?" Gizmo asked, his round little face appearing on the small screen held in Jinx's hand.

"He found me. I'm back at his place, not before spending HOURS in the freezing rain I might add!" Jinx glowered at him, the little teenager shrugged non-committaly.

"Sucks to be you." Gizmo snorted rolling his eyes. At that moment Jinx felt the breeze of air behind her as the door to Kid Flash's bedroom opened. Jinx froze, he had caught her on the communicator with the HIVE five!

"Jinx? What are you…?" he trailed off his eyes staring at the communicator in her hand, Gizmo broke the silence.

"HE'S there?!" Gizmo yelped, Jinx knew it was in surprise but it was all she needed for an excuse, she squeezed her hand shut and the communicator clicked closed.

"I…" She trailed off looking down.

"Jinx?" Kid Flash asked predictably, it was all Jinx could do not to grin, he was just _too_ easy. She pulled a desperate and upset face on and looked up with hurt in her eyes.

"I- I was just calling them and… and they…" She whimpered looking at him, sympathy crossed the teen heroes face, he moved closer to her and put an arm around her.

"What did they say?" He asked softly, Jinx sniffed and shook her head looking at the red carpet at her feet.

"I probably made it worse coming in here whilst you were talking to them didn't I?" He sighed stepping away and running a hand through his hair. Jinx stifled a smirk, he felt guilty so damn easily! Were all heroes this easily manipulated?

"I… don't worry about it. I don't wanna talk about it." She said tossing the communicator onto the mattress.

Jinx regarded the rose in the vase on the table silently, she was glad it had water now. She dipped a slender finger in the vase and held it above the rose, she watched as the water-droplet beaded and fell onto a petal before sliding off gracefully. She liked roses.

"That smells good." She said looking over at Kid Flash who was cooking pancakes for them both.

"Thanks. I wish they didn't take so long to cook though." He shrugged tossing on up in the air, he looked over his shoulder at Jinx and smirked at her.

"It probably doesn't seem that long to you though does it?" He grinned catching the pancake without even looking at it, Jinx smiled and shook her head and went back to paying attention to the rose. Kid Flash grinned at he watched Jinx's reflection in the stainless steel panel between the stove and the extractor vent above it. She was blurry but still pretty, he watched her play with the rose and twirl it in her fingers. He smiled, he'd have to get her more roses.

The shrill ring of the phone interrupted his thoughts and made them both jump.

"Watch this." He said to Jinx as he tossed the pancake in the air and zipped off to the other side of the flat to grab the phone and was back in time to catch the pancake.

"Show-off." Jinx laughed shaking her head.

"I'll take that as a compliment." He smiled before answering the phone. "Yello?" he asked cradling it with his shoulder as he whisked more batter at hyper-speed with his free hands.

"Oh- uh… hi…" He said slowly, Jinx watched with some interest as his eyes widened.

"What? Avoiding you? I don't know what you mean." He grimaced putting the batter down and taking the phone in his hand, Jinx raised and eyebrow at this.

"I uh… oh! I'm just going through a tunnel now- KSSSH- I- KSSSH- hear y-KSSSSSHHHHH." Kid Flash shouted into the phone before hastily hanging up the phone.

"That was close." He sighed with relief.

"You DO realise that you just faked going through a tunnel and loosing signal with a HOUSE phone right?" Jinx snorted, Kid Flash's eyes widened.

"Oh. Ooops." He reddened.

"Oh well, maybe she'll get the hint now." He shrugged less than a second later before returning to the pancake batter.

"So who was this girl that you were so keen not to talk to?" Jinx asked narrowing her eyes at him.

"Just an ex of mine. She really annoys me." Kid Flash said offhandedly as he poured the batter into the pan, it sizzled loudly before calming down and heading on the right path to becoming a fluffy tasty breakfast treat.

"Do you treat all women that way then?" Jinx asked dryly, the pan clattered on the stove as Kid Flash dropped it in surprise.

"I- No! She's just… really obsessive is all, you'd be the same if you met her! Honest, I'm not like that." He insisted urgently with wide eyes.

"You don't have to explain to me, I read all about you the second we figured out who you were, I know about your reputation with girls." Jinx shook her head and pulled a petal off of the rose absently.

"I- no! Honestly Jinx half of those women I've never met, they just claim that for their fifteen minutes of fame. I'm a nice guy, honest." He pleaded watching the petal fall on the table's surface.

"If you say so." Jinx shrugged pulling another petal off of the rose and letting it fall to the table. "Why do you care what I think of your reputation anyway?" She added separating another petal from the flower. Kid Flash faltered at this.

"Because I don't want you to think anything untrue about me." He said after a while, in a flash he remembered the pancakes and quickly flipped it to avoid it singeing further, he turned back to Jinx but the moment was lost.

"So," Jinx began pulling the fourth petal off, "How does that work anyway? You show up all heroic and stuff in your red and yellow costume, rescue the damsel in distress, flash a charming smile and swoop her off her feet?" A fifth petal fell.

"That's not it at all, well, maybe a couple of times. But I genuinely liked those girls, aren't I allowed to have girlfriends like other teenage boys?" He frowned tiring of being accused, he watched another petal fall from the rose that was now looking a lot scruffier than before. Jinx growled in the back of her throat, what had started off as a way to wind up Kid Flash and to find out useful information about him was now getting her thoroughly and inexplicably angry.

"Or do you just rescue them from the cold and bring them back to your place to seduce them?" She demanded hexing the last of the roses petals off.

"Jinx!" Kid Flash exclaimed as she jumped out her seat and started storming off.

"Don't!" She shouted back.

"But-" he tried before the door to his room shut with a loud bang, "your pancakes…" he said sadly.

Jinx heard a knocking on the door and another door slam shut before she could get a chance to tell the knocker to go away. She frowned, had he left the flat? Cautiously the she opened the door, a plate of steaming fluffy pancakes laid at her feet along with a vase with a brand new rose in it, the word sorry was written in syrup across the pancakes. She rolled her eyes, he really was too much sometimes.

Kid Flash laid back on a beach in Barbados and stared thoughtfully at the sky. Was he such a womanizer? He was only dating women when it felt natural to do so, they always seemed to want things that he never really understood from him. Sure he was faithful to them when he was with them, and they were always nice enough girls but never really special. It was just a harmless relationship, and just harmless sex really. He cringed at how bad that last thought sounded.

"Maybe I'm not all that great at relationships." He said to the setting sun above him.

He frowned and sat up, surely if he could save cities from villains, have unwavering morals to not use his powers for evil he could hold a simple relationship?

He considered Jinx's last words, or rather her last whole sentence to him. About him picking her up in the rain, that hadn't been motivated by lust or any other ulterior motive, he knew that much. But he couldn't deny that he was attracted to her, the roses were enough to give that away. But there was something different about her, he actually cared about what she thought and said, and here she was in need of help and he was already screwing it up.

"I'm not gonna screw this one up!" He proclaimed jumping up and running back to Jump city. He sheepishly opened the door to see Jinx curled up on the sofa watching films, she looked silently up at him.

"Hey." He said carefully wary that she might hex him.

"Hey." She said back turning her eyes to the TV again, she had a big blanket wrapped around her Kid Flash noticed as he sat down on the sofa too.

"Aren't you hot with that on?" He asked raising an eyebrow at this, it was nice in a way to have normal conversation again, but Jinx was dressed strange even for her. Of course, that was the blanket he'd been sleeping with last night, so she might have stolen it because she missed him… he shook his thought out of his head and realised that Jinx was replying.

"-it's freezing in here." She finished with a shiver, it was decidedly not freezing in the room.

"I think you might have caught something in all that rain." He frowned feeling her hot forehead.

"I guess." She shrugged and looked back at Bruce Willis in one of the many Die Hard movies. Kid Flash looked down at the coffee table, on it was the plate that he'd given her with the pancakes on with 'sorry' written in syrup. Written in the dried syrup were the words 'me too'. He smiled at this and said nothing but instead settled down to watch the film.


	3. Chapter 3

"It's strange being out and having to worry about being seen by the police." Jinx said as she and Kid Flash walked, yes, WALKED, down the high street.

"A nice strange I take it?" Kid Flash smiled charmingly at her, Jinx looked away, that smile did strange things to her, it made her heart beat faster and her stomach knot and she didn't like to think about why.

"Yeah. Are you sure you should be walking the streets with me though? Wouldn't it ruin your hero reputation being seen with a villain like me?" Jinx asked smirking at him, it would be interesting to see his reply. Strangely enough Kid Flash didn't seem troubled at this, he simply smiled and shook his head.

"Nah." He replied, he seemed to think about this for a moment more before adding to his statement. "I suppose it's bad for me to hang out with a villain."

"Oh." Jinx said looking away.

"But that's alright though, because I don't think you're a villain." He grinned wrapping an arm around her, Jinx snorted and shrugged it off and walked ahead a little.

"That's strange, because you think me being the head of a criminal ring would tip you off." She pointed out turning to face him and walking along the street backwards.

"Ex-leader technically." Kid Flash replied with a smile, he was always smiling, how could he be so damn happy all the time?

"Fine. But I graduated from HIVE villain academy, I've got a police rap sheet longer than my arm, not to mention several warrants out for my arrest. Your not exactly doing your duty by not handing me over are you?" she said stopping in the street and staring at him, it was remarkable that she hadn't been whisked into a police cell at high speed. Kid Flash could have turned her in literally at any moment but he hadn't, why not?

"As I said, I don't think you're a villain. I just think that you were misguided, you'd make a much better hero." The red-head said seriously as he stepped towards her.

"I told you, I'm bad luck. Good wasn't an option for me." Jinx said looking away bitterly.

"But you can't like it. The rush of the chase maybe, but you get that as a hero too. You can't like being hated by people who've never met you, you can't like living in fear of being arrested." He frowned reaching out and touching a hand to her arm.

"Bad luck is just bad luck, it doesn't matter if you're using it against bad guys or good guys. You could just as easily be a hero as a villain." He breathed getting closer to her, she looked insecure and scared. She was under all the act and the makeup and the costume, just a scared teenage girl who was all alone, he just wanted to make her feel better, to ease her pain.

"Me? Save people?" She said disbelievingly and dismissively. With a sudden jolt he realised how much he was invading her personal space, he realised that he was talking to her in a quiet and seductive voice, that his hand was creeping up her arm. He shook himself, he was doing it again, he was seducing women and more than that he was doing it to Jinx. It hadn't even been a whole twenty-four hours since he swore this time would be different and he was already back to his old ways. He stepped back and realised a few people had been staring at them, no doubt this would appear in the tabloid papers: Teen hero seduces Teen Villain. That would go down well with the Flash.

"Come on, let's get out of here. I know a place where they do good coffee." He said pulling Jinx along the street.

"Did being a hero never occur to you then?" Kid Flash asked blowing on his coffee to cool it down.

"No, I mean I never got a choice. No-one wants a kid with bad luck powers, especially if you can't control them yet. I was made homeless when I was eight, crime was the only way to go, I never looked back. It just seemed natural to me." Jinx shrugged turning the small wooden stick in her coffee. Why had she become a villain, sure she had a reason when she started stealing, that was to live. But when she had enough why didn't she do what was right?

"I suppose I forget sometimes that not everyone got the same middle-class start that most of us did, heroism just seemed natural to me." Kid Flash admitted, he'd never even thought about Jinx's family, how she'd gotten her powers.

"But doesn't doing wrong tempt you? With your powers you could do anything and not have anyone know it." Jinx gawked, she couldn't resist theft when people KNEW it was her.

"No, I just think of how the person that I'd be stealing from would feel and it stops me." Kid Flash shrugged staring at his coffee.

"You know… there's this old Greek legend that reminds me of you. It's about this ring that makes people invisible, a man, Gyges finds this ring and realises what it does and wears it." She smiled remembering the tale.

"Well, what does he do with it?" Kid Flash asked intrigued.

"He seduces the queen of the kingdom and helps murder the king so he can become king himself." Jinx smirked knowing that this was not the answer that Kid Flash had expected.

"Oh." He said staring down at his coffee.

"Plato talks about it, he says that 'for wherever any one thinks that he can safely be unjust, there he is unjust. For all men believe in their hearts that injustice is far more profitable to the individual than justice.' He says that any man who would be of such iron morals to have a ring that did that and not do anything with it would be called an idiot for wasting it's power." Kid Flash stared at Jinx as she spoke, her eyes held a twinkle in them, she was happy. Sitting in a coffee shop talking of philosophy, this was probably as normal as she ever got and she seemed to enjoy it. But the words she spoke disturbed him.

"But you're wrong, I can move faster than video cameras can capture me. I could steal and no-one would know, either I'm an idiot or that theory is wrong." He pointed out sipping his coffee, he cringed, it was still too hot.

"Well, both are debatable." She flashed him a smile. "But it works the other way too, people do good because it's good for them. If you pick a dollar off of the street and give it to the person who dropped it, people will tell you that was nice of you, you're praised. You do good things for your own benefit, the majority of people in this room do good because they get praised for it, not because it's morally right. If you asked anyone who worked here why they don't help themselves to the contence of the register they'd tell you it's because they'd be fired not because it's wrong. People are moral for entirely immorral reasons." Jinx intoned gesturing to the patrons of the café.

"I still don't see how I fit into your little theory." He said leaning back in his seat and staring at her.

"Well, you're an anomoly. You're a truly moral person, though it could be debated that it's only for the praise, your bedroom is a testament to that. But I don't think that's the case with you, however egotistical you may be." Jinx said lifting her coffee mug to her lips and drinking.

"That's got to be the most backhanded compliment I've ever gotten. And you have most philosophical villain I've ever met." Kid Flash laughed letting his chair rock him back forward, the legs made a loud noise as they hit the ground.

"How many philosophical discussions do you have with villains then? We're not stupid most of us, the stupid villains don't last long unless they're protected by the smart ones for muscle power." Jinx said with a smile, it felt nice talking to Kid Flash. He wasn't as dumb as she'd presumed him to be when they first met, and much to her regret he was more than just a pretty face, an ego and a pre-disposition to heroism. A part of her wondered if that'd make her job more difficult.

"So… could you do it? Be a hero?" he asked raising an eyebrow at her, he wondered if she would ever convert, he could see her making a good hero. She was smart and she was dedicated, plus she knew how the other side fought, he could imagine them together. Fighting crime with her at his side, she was powerful, more powerful than him, and he was fast; together they'd be unbeatable.

"I don't know. I've never really thought about it." Jinx shifted feeling uncomfortable.

"So think about it." He smiled leaning forward and resting his chin on his hands and grinning at her.

"I don't know, I don't think I'd be able to resist the tempation to steal. If I was handing back jewels from a robbery not to take some for myself." She answered looking him in his blue eyes. He leant back with a crooked knowing smile on his face.

"I think you've got more willpower than you give yourself credit for. You'd be a good hero. And if you felt like you were slipping I could keep you on the right side of the law." He offered.

"I don't wanna talk about this. Come on, let's go." Jinx said shaking her head and standing up. His question had made her uncomfortable, she didn't want to think about being good, it was getting to her. And now that she had thought about it once that thought of doing good, of having people pleased to see you would stick.

"Are you coming or what?" Jinx called after him, she was already at the door. He smiled and chased after her, he paused and the door and leaned on the counter and spoke to the girl serving the coffee.

"Excuse me, have you ever helped yourself to the cash in the register?" He asked looking carefully at her.

"What are you crazy? I'd get fired so fast for that!" The girl snorted, Kid flash nodded and turned away.

"Hey, what was that supposed to mean?!" She demanded.

"Nothing, nothing. Excuse me, I've got to talk to a girl about a ring." He said leaving the coffee shop and chasing after Jinx.


	4. Chapter 4

"Jinx!" Kid Flash grinned excitedly as he shook her awake, she groaned and mumbled and rolled over away from his shaking a bare leg slid over the covers as she curled up to sleep once more. Automatically Kid Flash's eyes ran across it, pale milky skin that looked so soft and inviting to the touch, he looked at the slight tone under the skin hinting at strong lean muscles, she curled delicate toes and cuddled into the duvet.

Desperately Kid Flash shook his head in an attempt to dislodge such thoughts, he shook Jinx's shoulder again.

"Jiiiiiinx, wake uuuup." He whined playfully.

"Geddoff." She slurred swatting him away sleepily. He rolled his eyes and jumped up onto the bed bouncing on the mattress, surely _nobody_ could sleep through that. And sure enough as Jinx bounced to the edge of the bed she began to awake; not, however, in time to stop herself falling onto the floor.

"Oops." Kid Flash commented as he looked down and Jinx's tangled form as she glared up at him.

"What is wrong with you?" She groaned rubbing her head.

"Nothing, I just had a great idea and I HAD to tell you." He said gleefully flopping down on the bed.

"Urgh. What is it?" Jinx asked standing up. His T-shirt that she was wearing came only to the top of her thighs, which normally would have been fine, but from the angle he was at, lying on his bed, he could see considerably more. He supposed it was a good thing that Jinx was wearing underwear. Red-faced he shook his head and looked away.

'Bad flash! Bad!' he scolded himself internally.

"Well?" Jinx prompted as she made her way to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth, she had that horrible early morning taste in her mouth.

"Oh! Right!" He grinned remembering and appeared at the open bathroom door, Jinx rolled her eyes but let him stay as she squeezed toothpaste on her new toothbrush that Kid Flash has bought her.

"I know why you can't be good." He said proudly.

"So you admit it then." Jinx said before putting the toothbrush into her mouth.

"Ah. Well, sort of. You can't be good here because you've already been bad. You'd face far more obstacles than your average hero, people who know your weaknesses, people who are out to get you because you switched sides, people who still won't trust you because of your past and all that." Kid Flash went on.

"This is meant to encourage me how?" Jinx asked spitting the foam from the toothpaste into the sink.

"You don't need to be good HERE." He grinned triumphantly, Jinx wiped the last foam from her mouth and looked at him as if he'd gone mad.

"You what?" She frowned at him.

"I'll take you somewhere where no-one's ever heard of you, make you look like a civilian, then you can try doing good things and see how great it feels. What do you think?" He asked grinning broadly.

"I think I may actually be the DUMBEST idea you've ever had." Jinx snorted rolling her eyes.

"Great." Kid Flash grinned at her broadly, he turned away and headed for the front door, "We'll leave in a few hours!" He called back to her.

"Did you even hear what I said?" Jinx demanded wide eyed.

"Yup." Kid flash smirked at her from over his shoulder.

"And you're just ignoring it and doing it anyway?" She blinked stunned.

"Yup!" He chimed back in a sing-song voice as he grabbed his keys from the table and headed out the door. "I'm going to get you normal person clothes!" He added as he closed the door against her wrath.

"Stupid… boy. What does he know about clothes?" Jinx huffed to herself. She stood momentarily in the silent flat before heading to Kid Flash's room, the bright décor hurt her eyes less now she mused as she flopped onto the bed.

"Gizmo. You there?" Jinx said as she opened her communicator, a few seconds later Gizmo skidded into view on his swivel chair.

"Uh-huh. Whadda ya want?" He asked staring up at her.

"Hey! Is that any way to talk to your superior?" Jinx snapped annoyed, those boys never showed her any respect.

"Apparently. What's the news then?" the boy shrugged not caring much.

"Kid Flash is taking me away somewhere so I can try 'being good' without having to worry about my rep getting in the way. He thinks he's converting me." Jinx smirked like a Cheshire cat.

"He's not is he?" Gizmo asked his voice serious, the smile fell off of Jinx's face faster than even Kid Flash could have moved.

"What?! NO!" She screeched at him.

"Hey, I was just asking. You have had a thing for heroes in the past, remember Cyborg, or should I say _STONE_?" Gizmo asked waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Get lost! I didn't know he was a hero then anyway, so your argument is nothing." Jinx said blowing a raspberry at Gizmo.

"Whatever. You being far away could cause a problem for us though, your communicator might not work long range, we'll have to follow you, let us know where you're going as soon as you know." Gizmo said before shutting off the communicator. Jinx sighed and rolled over on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Unsurprisingly Kid Flash had a poster of himself stuck there, she looked at it thoughtfully.

Why had that hair brained hero taken her in? Partially guilt, she knew that much. He certainly wanted to convert her to good that was for sure, but that couldn't be it. She'd have guessed that he liked her was part of the reason, but he certainly fit the profile of commitophobe, and having her move in with him definitely hinted at commitment that he hardly seemed capable of. So that ruled that out. She frowned up at his blue eyes. Was he lonely? Was that it? She guessed that it must be lonely living behind the mask, no one would ever truly be able to relate to you in the real world. The only people who would be able to understand what being a hero and living life on the line was another hero and they'd be as messed up as you were.

Jinx sat up slowly, was that it? Was he just lonely behind that mask? Did he just need some human interaction with someone who could understand him and wasn't a brain dead hero?

At that moment a whirlwind of Kid Flash burst happily into the room with several big shopping bags on each arm.

"Hello fair lady!" He laughed happily, Jinx watched him carefully, he surely couldn't really be as happy as he looked all of the time, was he really sad and lonely deep down? Then again, this was Kid Flash after all, he was about as deep as a puddle.

"What? Have I got something on my face?" Kid flash blinked checking himself quickly in the mirror.

"No… I was just thinking about you." Jinx said softly.

"Oooh! Do tell!" He said gleefully before throwing himself on the bed and grinning flirtatiously at her. She ignored this.

"I was thinking, that you must be lonely." She said looking down at him, he looked surprised at this remark.

"What?" He frowned confused as he looked up at the halo of loose wild pink hair surrounding her face, in the light it kind of glowed giving her an eerie look.

"It must just be lonely, the people who know you under the mask…" she said slowly as she slipped a finger under the part of his mask near his eyes, he tensed, was she going to take it off to try and see his secret identity?

"They don't know what you do with the rest of your life. Don't understand the danger, the stress, the exhilaration." Jinx went on and moved her finger away from the hero's mask.

"Mind you, those who wear masks as well can't know who you are under it. And you can't tell me you're the same both with it on and with it off. So it must be pretty lonely, no one really knows all of you do they?" Jinx said slowly, Kid Flash looked away and rolled onto his stomach.

"I don't think of it like that." He said quietly looking intently down.

"How do you think of it then? You must be so alone, how can you cope when no one knows who you are?" Jinx prodded him with a frown, Kid Flash was a mystery to her but she'd be damned if she'd let him stay that way.

"I could ask you the same you know. None of those idiots at the HIVE five understood you, you sound like you've been alone all your life, flitting from place to place. Who really knows who you are?" Kid Flash glowered sitting up and making eye contact with Jinx, she shifted uncomfortably.

"Let me guess, only you know who I am really?" She snorted putting her hands on her hips and glaring right back at him.

"No, of course not. But I'd love to find out." Kid Flash smiled touching her chin and tipping it upwards as he knelt towards her, her eyes were wide in surprise but she didn't move away, instead she stared up at him her lips temptingly parted.

"Mind you, I doubt even you know who you are. You don't even know whether you're good or bad." He smiled backing off and away from the tempting Jinx.

"Hey- I!" Jinx protested indignantly.

"I've got you warm clothes. We're going to the alps." Kid Flash said absently as he left the room and closed the door.

"…because cold would be really good right now." He muttered leaning against the door. This resisting Jinx thing was more difficult that he had anticipated, not that he would have on normal circumstances ravished her there and then, no, never, not him.


	5. Chapter 5

"The Alps?! Urgh. We're going to have to come with you, I made that thing long range but not THAT long range." Gizmo muttered irritated.

"How the hell are you lot going to get there? You're all broke. We all are. And you have to stay under the radar here or else me and Kid Flash will have to bust you and the plan will be ruined." Jinx pointed out.

"Hey, you leave me to figure out the how's. I've never made an aircraft for more than me before, should be interesting." Gizmo mused and hung up. Jinx was very glad that she wouldn't be making a journey on that, come to think of it, how were they getting to the alps? The thought of Kid Flash carrying her there at high speed made her feel nauseous, she decided to ask him.

"Kid flash?" She called stepping around the door now fully dressed in new 'civillian' clothes that he had bought her, she had to admit he had taste and knew her style well.

"Yeah?" Kid Flash called from under the sink in the kitchen.

"What're you doing under there?" She questioned raising an eyebrow at him, he looked up at her with a big grin plastered across his face, the same one he wore whenever they talked.

"Just turning off the water supply, if the flat floods while we're away I'll be a dead man." He commented before pulling himself out from under the sink and straightening up.

"You really are taking this seriously aren't you? Planning this big trip… new clothes… why all the fuss?" She asked curiously, this had to be the first time that anyone had ever given her this much attention, let alone this much expensive attention.

"Because it might give you the final push to decide which side you wanna be on." He smiled stretching his back.

"Why because you'll spend money? I can't be bought you know." She glowered feeling uncomfortable with this level of generosity or possibly bribery.

"Didn't say you could, I just want to give you a chance to relax and have a fresh start, being good where no one expects you to do either." He said leaning on the counter top and looking at her with a strange little smile. "plus, there's no harm in treating a lady right is there?"

Jinx snorted and looked away, until a thought came upon her. "You can't wear your mask over there surely if we're pretending to be normal you know. You'll have to be you under the mask."

"Yeah, I know." He shrugged standing up straight and looking away.

"Isn't that a huge risk for you? Surely I can figure out who you are and turn your identity over to every villain in the world if I decide to be bad." She said quietly ignoring the part of her brain that was reminding her that this was meant to be a huge opportunity for her to exploit.

"I know." He said seriously for a change as he stared at the blank wall off to the side.

"Why are you risking that much?" Jinx breathed scared to talk too loudly and risk shattering this moment that felt so fragile.

"Because I trust you." He said gently, Jinx felt something which she assumed to be a pang of guilt, after all she rarely felt guilt. "And… I know you're better than what you were pretending to be. The hive five never respected you, and they betrayed you, you're better than that." He said firmly.

"How do you know that I'm not just a better class of villain?" she pointed out feeling guilt and anger well up inside of her.

"Because you didn't hand me over to madame rouge." He answered after a moment's thought.

"Because she attacked me! How do you know it wasn't spite instead of heroism?" Jinx squawked desperately, she wanted out of this, she didn't want him to tell her, she didn't want to have to double cross him. She felt an honest to goodness change of heart happen.

"Because you risked so much doing that, you risked so much trusting me and staying here when I could have turned you over to the police at any minute. I trust you Jinx, it might be strange as people don't trust you much but I do!" He said earnestly as he stared at her with honest trusting heroic eyes. He raised his hands to his mask.

"Don't!" Jinx gasped but it was too late. Kid Flash pulled his mask back revealing his whole face, without the support of his mask his wild red hair flopped down into his face hanging almost roguishly over one eye, undeniably adorable freckles sprinkled his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. He was certainly attractive with his mask off, and he was looking at her.

"I'm Wally West, it's nice to meet you." He smiled warmly at her. Jinx said nothing. Before her loomed her two choices, she could either rat him…rat Wally West out to the HIVE five or she could do a runner. She could let him take her to the alps, she could convince him to help her get a new identity, maybe take up heroing, move anywhere that wasn't Jump city.

"Say something." He prodded her in the arm snapping her out of her reverie.

"I- sorry, I was just… in shock." Jinx stammered.

"I know, it's the name isn't it? It's so un-hero-y." Kid- uh… Wally said feeling embarrassed.

"No no, it's not that. It's just that you trust me this much. I wouldn't trust me this much." Jinx said quietly.

"Well I'm sure my faith in you is well founded. C'mon, our plane leaves soon, we have to be normal people and show up when they tell us now." He chuckled feeling elated at the idea of being able to be 'normal' for a while.

"For the record," Jinx said sometime later as they were on the coach on the way to their hotel, "I've discovered I really don't like flying."

"Yeah, me neither." Wally said looking out of the coach window, he turned and flashed a smile at her, "It just sucks when you really know that you COULD actually walk there faster than the plane is flying."

Jinx smiled obligingly at him, she frowned, something had been niggling at her mind since he took his mask off, something other than her new change of conscience. It was something that was hard to put her finger on…

"Your voice!" She gasped a bit too loudly, a few people on the coach threw odd looks at her, she quietened down.

"What?" he asked looking confused.

"It's different, I just realised. Since you took you mask off, you're talking differently." She whispered clasping her hands together with excitement at having cracked the problem.

"What do you mean?" He whispered back keen to not draw attention to themselves and most of all his super hero alter ego.

"You talk softer when you're not Kid Flash, you're gentler." Jinx smiled at him, the red-head blushed and looked out of the window again in an attempt to hide it. Jinx yawned slightly, she was tired from the flight there. All she wanted to do was nap and maybe eat something that wasn't aeroplane food. Wally's muscles tensed as he felt a weight on his shoulder, he looked over to see a loose tangle of fuchsia hair hanging down his shoulders and Jinx snuggling into his arm. Had she fallen unconscious?

"Jinx?" He hissed shaking her worriedly.

"Whaaaat? I'm trying to sleep here, and stay still, you're bony enough as is." She moaned curling further into his arm. He laughed lightly before reaching around her and loosening her seatbelt and pulling her into his chest and lap. Jinx looked up at him puzzled for a moment before smiling sleepily and snuggling into his chest. He marvelled silently to himself at how light she was, she really was all lithe muscle and bone, but here she was. Here was Jinx, a villainess cuddled up to him in an oversized fleecy jacket with her hair loose and looking for all the world like a normal girl without a care in the world.

"Aren't you gonna sleep?" She yawned into his stomach.

"Can't." He replied softly as he tried to resist the temptation to stroke her hair, would it be coarse? It seemed to be strong enough to hold itself in those horn shapes and he'd never smelt hairspray on her before, so surely it would have to be? He chided himself, he was meant to be resisting urges to flirt and romance her, pulling her into his lap was probably too far as is without him playing with her hair.

"Why not?" Jinx prompted noticing the long pause.

"Someone's gotta keep an eye out for the hotel haven't they? Plus, my head keeps hitting the window every time the coach moves." He smirked.

"Poor you. You want my jacket?" She asked sleepily.

"I'm okay." He smiled down at the top of her head. He closed his eyes and tried to control the urge to run his hands through her hair, to stroke her skin and to even lean down and kiss her. She was going to be different to all the others, he'd promised himself that, so for the meantime this would be more than enough. He could feel her weight leaning against him, the angular curve of her waist fitted around his hips, her legs were even tangled in between his, her oversized boots knocked against his ankle every time they went around a right bend in the road. But he didn't mind, she was warm and she was here trying to be good. He wasn't going to ruin this for her so he would restrain himself, because goodness knows if she was going to do this, to become good, it was most certainly going to be her way or the highway. But he had a feeling that that was Jinx all over anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

"Jinx." He said softly shaking the sleeping girl. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"We're here, come on, wake up." Wally West whispered pulling her upright gently.

"Where are we?" She asked sleepily rubbing her eyes.

"We're at the hotel, I've already checked us in, the driver let me leave you in the coach for a while, but we've got to go inside now." He smiled at Jinx, her hair was all ruffled and sticking up in strange places, her eyes were heavy lidded as she let out a yawn and followed him off of the coach.

"Oh. Wow." She remarked at the mountain scenery, the cold air having woken her up a little. Jinx noticed a couple staring at her already; she shrunk back behind Wally and pulled her hood up covering her hair and throwing her face into shadow.

"Jinx, wh-" he began until he saw she was no longer at his side, a small thin hand on his back alerted him to the fact that she was now behind him, he turned, her hood was up and she looked… small. For a change the brash overconfident Jinx looked… small, scared and upset.

"What's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"I- I stand out like a sore thumb here. People are already staring at me; I'm not exactly inconspicuous am I?" She hissed her eyes glowing slightly in the dark of her hood.

"Oh. I hadn't thought of that." He said rubbing his chin.

"Why am I not surprised? This was a bad idea, I'm going back on the coach." Jinx huffed turning around, she stopped when she felt a firm hand grab her arm.

"Oh no you don't. I've got a plan, come with me!" He grinned madly before dragging her at a run to a building in the distance, as they got closer she could see the words 'Gift Shop' above the door.

"This is hardly a time for a shopping spree Kid Flash." She groaned, he turned and shushed her.

"Secret identity remember!" He hissed poking her.

"Sorry." She muttered as they went inside.

"Now, where is it?" He mused looking around the shop, his eyes fell upon something and he let out a squeak of delight and dragged Jinx across the shop. She stood looking from the idiot boy that had dragged her here to the sunglasses stand and back again.

"You've got to be kidding me." She said flatly.

"I assure you I'm not. Here." He grinned wildly putting a pair of pink sunglasses on her. Jinx looked at her reflection, her eyes now seemed pink still, but almost as if they should be from the glasses.

"I get your point, but you can still see from the side. This is dumb idea, even for you." She glowered at him folding her arms.

"Oh wow! Those glasses look really neat on you! They make your eyes all pink, just like your hair! I tried to dye mine pink but it wouldn't take, I don't think I could have carried it off anyway, but it looks really hot on you, and those glasses go so well!" A chirpy sales assistant babbled having appeared from no where. Jinx wondered how on earth there was still anyone in any country that still thought the word 'neat' was an appropriate comment.

"See, I told you they were good. We'll take them, we're in cabin number… twenty eight, you can charge it to that." He smiled checking the number written in biro on his hand. He quickly shepherded Jinx and her new glasses out of the shop happily.

"Ok, you've made your point, but it's not like everyone is going to be as dumb as her is it?" Jinx said rolling her eyes from behind her new glasses.

"No, but not everyone is going to be looking as closely as her, you'll be fine. Just… relax okay? This is a holiday, just calm down and be yourself." He laughed following her across the resort.

"I always am myself." Jinx said huffily, she looked around the winter resort, it was snow everywhere and the air had a crisp clean feel to it that you didn't get in the polluted air of Jump city, she sighed happily, maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. Something hard and cold hit her head and exploded, cold ice slid down the collar of her coat and down the warm bare skin of her back, she turned rigidly to see Kid Flash killing himself laughing. He'd thrown a snowball at her, an actual snowball, he'd had the nerve to do that to her without fearing for his life and now he was laughing like a mad man. She narrowed her eyes, which, had you been looking at her from the side and not through the glasses, you would have noticed were glowing and pink. A large snowdrift chose that moment to slide from the roof of the nearest building and land on Kid Flash.

"Hey!" He spluttered up to his waist in snow.

"I win. End of snowball fight." Jinx said flatly and continued following the signs to their cabin number.

"Aww you're no fun Jinxie." He pouted at her side in an all too fast instant.

"I will have you know I'm plenty of fun." She retorted walking on.

"You must show me sometime." He teased drawing level with her and shaking the snow off of himself like a dog and covering Jinx in a fair amount of it.

"Ki- uh… Wally. How did you book us in here? You can't have put me down as Jinx surely." She said as the thought occurred to her, she looked up at the red-head who was rummaging in his pockets.

"I put us down on some fake names that the justice league run, they've got a fair few phantom people ready in case heroes need some down time. I am… Robert Walsh apparently, and you…" He said flipping to the other card, "Are Millie Baxter." He read aloud.

"How'd… how'd you know my first name?" Jinx hissed shoving him into a wall, a wind chime jangled at the impact.

"Urgh, I didn't. They're random names." He wheezed having the air knocked out of his lungs, his brain slowly put two and two together at he looked up at Jinx.

"Your real name is Millie?" He smirked at her.

"Shut up." She glowered angry at herself for letting that slip.

"No no, I was just expecting something more… exotic, and starting with a J. Like… Jasmine or… Jade or something. Something feisty, edgy and cool, like you. Not Millie." He said barely containing the laughter, Jinx looked angry and embarrassed, she turned her back on him. He was expecting her to hex him or for her to storm off or make fun of his name, goodness knows enough people had, I mean… WALLY of all names, not just stand there silently looking like that.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to tease you." He apologised worried he'd actually hit a nerve.

"It's nothing." She said coldly staring off at something in the distance. Her eyes widened as she was lifted off the floor from behind in a bear hug, she squirmed.

"What are you doing?" She demanded wriggling in his arms.

"Hugging you, no one can resist the power of my hugs. And I'm not stopping until you either cheer up and/or forgive me for teasing you." His voice said slightly muffled from her jacket.

"Let. Me. Go!" Jinx yelped struggling so violently that Kid Flash, or rather, Wally West was struggling to keep his balance. At that very moment he slipped on an icy patch sending them both tumbling to the snow with a yelp and a squeak.

Somehow they'd both started laughing as they lay there on the floor in the snow, it was getting towards night time and already a few bright stars could be seen in the sky if you happened to be looking. The hero and the villainess lay giggling like kids in the snow.

"I stand corrected." He smiled leaning on an elbow. "You are fun."

"Why thank you." She replied sarcastically and chucked a loose handful of powdery snow at him.

"You're welcome, Millie." He grinned wolfishly.

"Shut up Wally." She snorted shoving him. The two lay there in happy silence once more which was broken only by the occasional giggle. Jinx smiled contentedly, she hated to admit it, but she was having fun. It was nice to be in public (in a very poor disguise she had to admit) and not have people run from her, it was nice to spend time with someone who wasn't a total moron and that she could actually have a conversation with. Kid Flash couldn't help but smile either, he was having fun with a girl, playful innocent fun which did not in any way involve being naked; which was a rarity for him. And Jinx, or rather Millie, seemed to be having a good time too. She was finally opening up, if just a little, to him. Sure they were a long way from her telling him her deepest darkest secrets, as to be fair was he, he'd not confessed the extent of his previous womanising or how he was determined to make Jinx different, and she probably had her secrets too, no doubt to do with the HIVE five.

"Well, I'm freezing and soaked, should we find this cabin of ours then m'lady?" He asked standing up and offering Jinx a hand up, which, to his surprise she took. They finally located the cabin and opened its door. The person who had left their luggage in there had also lit a warm fire in the hearth which was most welcome after the cold. After warming themselves by the fire for a while the growling in Kid flash's tummy could no longer be ignored.

"I'd better go get some food in, at normal person speed." Kid Flash said stretching, his face fell at the last part, it must be torture doing things at slow speed Jinx thought.

"kay. I'll be here." Jinx smiled looking away from the glow of the fire and up to Kid Flash. Jinx stood up as the door closed and made her way over to the window, it had started snowing now and Kid Flash was pulling his collar up against the cold, she laughed quietly as he stuck his tongue out to catch a falling snowflake; he was just like a kid sometimes, maybe the name did fit after all.

She stepped back and surveyed the log cabin they were in, there was a rail running around separating the line where the top floor would be separated from the bottom in the main room, the ceiling in this room was lofty, there was a second floor in the other half of the cabin but this part shared the same roof. It gave the room a spacious feel that she liked, and it kept the heat from the fire in well without making the room too hot. She jumped up and clung onto the rail with her fingertips and steadied herself by pressing her feet into the wooden grooves careful not to knock any pictures off. It only took a moment before she found one of Gizmo's cameras.

"Hey!" It said in a little tinny voice as she went to pluck it off of the wall.

"No cameras, I'm not letting you pervy boys see me walking around in my pyjamas or a towel!" Jinx snapped and ripped the thing from its wiring. She managed to track down five more cameras in the building which she quickly hexed into inconspicuous dust in the bin.

Jinx bit her lip, it wasn't a lie as such, she didn't want those five peering in at her; but to tell the truth she really wanted to leave herself the option of being able to confess to kid flash about what had been going on and make their escape without the others knowing. All she had to do now was make up her mind… and figure out how to tell him.


	7. Chapter 7

Kid Flash jumped up in the air and became a blur that sank through the floor, Jinx heard the thump and the high speed running back up the stairs, he launched himself in the air again and repeated the process.

"What are you doing you strange boy?" Jinx questioned leaning back on her bed watching in amusement. Her new glasses rested on the bedside table that sat between each of their beds, she was slowly brushing the kinks out of her hair from having it cramped up on planes and coaches all day.

"I'm- trying- to- burn- off- some- energy." He said whooshing around in circles through floors and up the stairs and getting cut off in the process so he could only get one word out at a time.

"Won't- sleep- otherwise." He added disjointedly.

"I think all you're doing is burning a hole in the carpet. Stop that." She laughed, obligingly Kid Flash skidded to a halt and flopped back on his bed only breathing a little bit harder than usual.

"I just get so… pent up with energy not using my super speed. I have to pretend to be normal whilst we're here remember?" He pointed out as his leg twitched at high speed.

"What happens to you if you don't hex things often?" Kid Flash asked sitting up and looking over at Jinx, she had her bare legs curled up under her, she was only wearing underwear and one of his oversized t-shirts which she seemed to have taken a liking to. She'd even refused him getting her pyjamas, she paused in brushing her hair and sat silent for a moment.

"I suppose it backs up a bit, I start hexing things without meaning to. But that rarely happens, I can normally take it out on one of the HIVE five." Jinx's face fell slightly at this. "I don't know what I'm going to do about that now though."

"Couldn't you just hex the sky? Let it just burn itself out?" He asked curiously.

"That's not a good idea. I'm partially responsible for the hole in the ozone layer." She shrugged, Kid Flash gawped at her. "Don't give me that look, it was an accident, I was trying to not hurt people."

Jinx flopped back on her bed and stared at the ceiling, after a moment she looked over at Kid Flash who was desperately trying to stay still and not fidget at hyper speed.

"I don't suppose you've in any way planned how I'm going to do these supposed good acts have you?" Jinx asked rolling her eyes, of course he hadn't planned it, I mean…the words 'Kid Flash' and 'planning' were total opposites.

"Actually I have." He grinned at her surprised face.

"Go on." She said expecting the plan to be awful.

"I've had a tip off from the Justice league that a group of thugs are planning on holding some of the high profile guests here hostage. And you can be the spontaneous hero and save them." He said happily, Jinx sat in silence.

"What?" he asked sulkily.

"Nothing, I just didn't expect you to have an actual plan is all." Jinx admitted rather sheepishly.

"You underestimate me." Kid Flash tutted. Jinx smiled and laid down in bed, maybe everything would work out alright after all.

Jinx's nose twitched, something was tickling it, she mumbled and shuffled back after a moment the tickling resumed. Groaning she opened her eyes, a redness filled her vision and for a moment she thought it was blood but as a sweet scent filled her nose she realised what it really was.

"C'mon, wake up sleepy." A familiar voice chimed happily as it twirled the rose in her face.

"Urgh. What time is it?" Jinx muttered taking the rose off of him so he couldn't tickle her with it any more.

"It's nine in the morning, I've been awake for hours, this no super power thing is hard." Kid Flash pouted at her, Jinx looked from the rose to him.

"It can't have been that hard, I'm fairly sure fresh red roses don't grow on snowy mountain tops." She smirked deviously.

"Okay okay, you caught me, I used my super speed. Would breakfast make it up to you?" Kid flash laughed raising his hands in defeat and offering her the tray of food on the floor.

"Sure." Jinx laughed. The two of them sat on her bed eating happily and talking about unimportant things for some while before Kid Flash brought the subject up.

"Are you nervous? About today? Doing something good I mean?" He asked, his voice resounding with seriousness. Jinx stared down at her half finished plate of croissants.

"A little, I'm not sure I'm cut out for this." She said shakily, suddenly she didn't feel much like eating, she felt nervous and queasy.

"Hey, don't be like that, you'll be fine. I have faith in you." Kid Flash said resting a hand on her arm supportively, Jinx smiled weakly at him.

"You're right." Jinx nodded. This was it, if she could do this, if she could be a hero then she would ditch the HIVE five for good, if not… well… she couldn't be a hero but she doubted she could go back to being a villain either now. Maybe she could work for the police or something.

"Come on! They're going to start the hostage situation in ten minutes!" Kid Flash whined hopping from foot to foot.

"Ten minues?! ARGH, you're impossible Kid Flash!" Jinx yelped jumping off the bed and rushing around to find her clothes, she looked up to find Kid Flash still in the room.

"Out!" She ordered throwing a pillow at him, he laughed embarrassed and zipped out of the room closing the door behind him, She hurriedly got dressed and shoved her new glasses on. Jinx was about to leave as she was scraping her hair into a haphazard pony tail as her eyes fell on the rose, she broke the stem and stuck it in her hair near the band of the pony tail, goodness knows she'd need all the confidence she could get today.

Just under ten minutes later the pair skidded into the main lodge building, people were milling around, sitting near the coffee bar or warming themselves by the fire. It hardly looked like the site of a crime scene.

"Are you sure you're right?" Jinx whispered to Kid Flash.

"Yeah, they're here alright, the room's got that villain smell." He nodded, a moment later he realised that Jinx was glaring at him with enough intensity to burn a hole through his head.

"Sorry." He apologized hastily. Jinx huffed indignantly and scanned the room, Kid Flash was right, she could just about make most of them out. One middle aged man with a suspicious gun shaped bulge in his coat pocket, probably the leader; and a few other shifty looking miscreants that were hovering around looking like they were waiting for something. Jinx allowed herself to fall into villain mode and looked around for the targets, it wasn't hard work to spot them, several self important people who seemed to be together, wearing all to much jewellery that would make a quick profit and far too much self importance, they were sitting ducks. Jinx's eyes fell on a girl looking in her direction but not at her, she looked oddly familiar, she was definitely a professional something with the way she held herself. Jinx would have said the girl was a hero but the expression on her face could only be described as pure maliciousness.

"Who's that?" Jinx whispered to Kid Flash.

"Who's wh-" Kid Flash began but was cut off by a gunshot. The older man had fired his gun into the air. Jinx frowned, that was poor villain practice, flashy and to the point but it often backfired, there was nothing like light fixtures falling on your own men to discredit you to your victims.

"Everyone stay where you are! This is a hostage situation!" The man yelled, his lackeys had grabbed the bejewelled dignitaries and dragged them protesting over to the leader. The blonde had stayed still and remained staring unfazed in Jinx and Kid Flash's direction, Jinx frowned, it was as if this girl knew what was going to happen.

"Now's your chance. Go ahead." Kid Flash whispered so close to her ear that Jinx could feel his breath on her neck, she shivered and nodded; the blonde's face contorted to an expression of fury. Kid Flash's hand slid down her back as she carefully and slowly made her way to the bad guys, she needed a clear shot. Nervous energy filled her body and pink energy crackled between her fingertips.

"Let them go!" Jinx said loudly and far more confidently than she felt. The men all stared at her, the leader levelled the gun at her.

"We've got a wanna-be hero here I see." He smiled nastily, Jinx grinned, that was a bad move. Feeling much more in her element she waved her hand at him causing the gun to backfire on him and fill his face with soot and rendering his gun useless.

"It seems so." She remarked with a smirk. Jinx shivered, she could feel it now, the eyes of everyone in the room were on her, she could feel the hope radiating from them onto her, empowering her and making her stronger. This was what it was all about.

"Uh… boss…" One of the lackeys said shakily unsure of himself, Jinx wasted no time in shocking the men back, the hostages ran away from them and back into the crowd behind Jinx. Off to the side the blonde stood up agitated.

"Enough of this idiocy!" She snapped, and suddenly the men were encased in a large block of ice. Jinx spun on her heel to face her, the girl glared.

"Don't flatter yourself, I'm not here for you. Though what you're doing here playing hero I don't know, you're a villain." She sneered, Jinx felt the crowd gasp and step back from her and suddenly that feeling of hope resting on her vanished, the letdown felt empty and cold. A gust of air swept through the room and suddenly Kid Flash was in front of her in uniform.

"Kara." He said warningly as he stood protectively in front of Jinx. Suddenly the penny dropped.

"You're Supergirl! I knew I recognised you!" Jinx gasped in surprise.

"Yes. So, is this your new toy Flash?" She said eyeing Jinx.

"You leave her out of this." He growled protectively putting himself between the two girls, Jinx's eyes widened, she'd never seen him like this.

"Aww, what's wrong lover? Run out of good girls to screw so you're moving onto the villains now?" she laughed nastily.

"What's going on?" Jinx hissed at Kid Flash.

"Remember the girl I hung the phone up on? The unhinged one?" Kid Flash whispered to her whilst keeping his eyes warily on supergirl.

"Her?" Jinx gawped disbelievingly, Kid flash nodded.

"Well now I kind of see what you mean." Jinx agreed.

"Oh, it's not just me. I figured everyone deserved to get a piece of you." Supergirl smiled levitating slightly, suddenly and uniformly about twenty girls stepped out of the crowd and circled the two.

"And these girls?" she demanded under her breath.

"Other bad relationships… though a few are missing." Kid Flash admitted looking around at the girls that now surrounded them and looked just as mad as Supergirl.

"A few?!" Jinx snapped smacking him around the arm.

"Ow! Hey! You said you'd researched my history!" Kid Flash said defensively.

"Obviously the database was somewhat lacking!" Jinx snarled.

"Is your new relationship already going sour Kid? Maybe your girl should join the club, I believe you'd call this revenge." Supergirl smiled at her handiwork. The girls slowly began advancing on the two.


	8. Chapter 8

"Now girls, I don't think there's any need for this…" Kid Flash said looking around at the angry looking girls advancing on them.

"Hah!" One of the girls laughed bitterly, she eyed Jinx up, "If you want my advice girl, I'd leave him before he breaks your heart."

"I don't want your advice. And I'm not 'with' him." Jinx glowered as she stood back to back with Kid Flash. The girls looked somewhat surprised at this.

"You're not dating?" Another asked surprised.

"No." Jinx said flatly Kid Flash winced at this, the girls stopped advancing and stared at her.

"Maybe not yet, has he given you roses yet? That was what got all of us, the roses." One girl sighed with nostalgia. Kid Flash flinched at this, now Jinx would think she wasn't special to him. He could feel her tense at this and she reached back to pull the rose out of her hair.

"Never red roses though, they're for love and-" the third girl stopped short as she spotted the rose in Jinx's hand.

"You do give them to every girl then." Jinx said quietly, Kid Flash spun around at this and clasped Jinx's hands with the rose in.

"No, I meant it. They're just for you." He said earnestly.

"Red… red roses? For love? You never gave any of us red roses, always pink." Supergirl breathed in shock.

"Jinx is different." Kid Flash muttered, this wasn't how he wanted to tell her.

"Different?! What's so damned different about her? What makes her better than me?!" Supergirl screeched as she grabbed Kid Flash by the shirt.

"She's not a psychopath for a start." He said flatly, supergirl's blue eyes narrowed considerably and the temperature in the room dropped instantly by several degrees.

"I am perfect, I am the best, I'm related to the strongest man in the universe, and I could damn well crush you like a bug and everyone on this mountain without breaking a sweat! How dare you leave me!" She snarled at him, Kid Flash stared at her coolly.

"As much as I hate to stop your crazy tirade, I think Jinx and I will be leaving now." He smirked breaking away from Supergirl only to slip and fall on the floor.

"Argh…"He muttered looking around at the icy floor, so Supergirl had frozen it with her ice breath when he wasn't paying attention, he glowered up at her.

"You might be able to run faster than me, but you're no good on ice at all. Now, I'm thinking I should freeze you alive, like you froze me out of your life." Supergirl said thoughtfully as she looked down upon the captive kid flash who was struggling to get up on the iced floor.

"You wouldn't dare." Kid flash said his breath misting in front of him.

"Oh but I would." Supergirl sneered and took a deep breath. A moment after she erupted into a coughing fit and dropped to the floor dramatically. Jinx lowered her hand.

"That was unlucky. Did the ice go the wrong way?" She said heaving kid Flash to the floor where he stood shakily like bambi on ice. The thermostat conveniently chose that moment to break and blast out hot air.

"Kid Flash, get these people out of here, they probably won't want to be buried in an avalanche." Jinx said slowly as she kept her eyes on the wheezing super teen.

"But- you can't… what are you doing?" Kid Flash asked wide eyed in shock, jinx cocked her head and smiled at him.

"Call it my second good deed of the day. It looks like you've got me hooked." She smiled, the red head squeaked with joy and hugged her before beginning to disappear with the other occupants of the cabin. Jinx could have sworn she felt a super fast kiss being planted on her cheek, but she couldn't say for sure.

Across the gaping distance of the now empty cabin Jinx began to speak.

"Did you know," She began as she trailed a finger through the frost on a railing nearby, "that alchemy is actually possible? Lead into gold and all that, it's simple really, a few protons here, a few electrons there and no one's the wiser as to what element it used to be. Oh, granted it's nigh impossible by force, and certainly not worth the effort to do so if you're a scientist. But it does happen naturally, very very rarely though." Jinx said kneeling next to Supergirl.

"What do I care?" She rasped clutching at her throat. Jinx smiled at this and slid off her pink glasses and set them gently on the floor, she didn't want them broken, they were a gift from Kid Flash after all.

"Well you should care. Improbability is just another word for luck, and luck and the improbable are my line of work. And alchemy? Very, very improbable, and it would be very unlucky for you. Kryponite is an element after all, and all HIVE students practically have its chemical composition tattooed onto them." Jinx sat down with her legs crossed and looked at the recovering Supergirl.

"So all you really have to ask yourself is this, just HOW lucky do you feel? Because right now," Jinx touched her cheek, "I'm fairly sure I'm the luckiest girl in the world."

* * *

Kid Flash felt the rumble long before he heard it, he felt it in his toes, he felt it in his feet, and he felt it in his heart. With wide eyes he looked up at the mountain, it rumbled and in one fluid movement all the snow began to hurtle down it. In the distance which was getting ever closer he could see the cabin all too far away as it exploded into matchstick splinters.

"Jinx!" He screamed after the avalanche had stopped. He looked around trying desperately to find some kind of landmark to figure out where the cabin had been so he could dig her out. Frantically he began digging where he stood, pawing away at the snow like an animal.

"JINX!" A voice off in the distance yelled hoarsely, Kid Flash looked up, of all the people he had expected to see in the world on the mountain top looking for Jinx, the hive five certainly weren't high up on the list.

"What are you lot doing here?" Kid Flash asked challengingly as he stood up, he looked over the HIVE five who stared right back at him albeit with a hint of fear.

"We're looking for Jinx." See-more glowered at him.

"And why would that be? You kicked her out and abandoned her." The hero crossed his arms irritated, he remembered poor Jinx out in the cold and the rain after the HIVE five had callously thrown her out.

"Yeah, well we want her back. She just fought Supergirl, you can't get more villainous than that." Gizmo pointed out.

"Well you're wrong, she's changed. She's a hero now, she enjoys it, she's not one of you anymore!" Kid flash yelled at them, the HIVE five just made him so… angry.

* * *

Slowly a hand pushed itself out of the snow and patted the area around it before its partner appeared, lethargically Jinx heaved herself out of the snow and collapsed on the surface of it. She wearily opened her eyes and stared up at the sky, she'd never been so pleased to see the sun.

"Jinx! You're okay!" a happy voice declared as a dark shaped that turned out to be Kid Flash's head blotted out the sun.

"I did it. I won." She said weakly.

"Yeah, you saved the day. I'm proud of you." He smiled down at her and rubbed some snow off of her forehead.

"I'm a real hero now." Jinx mumbled as her eyes slid closed again.

* * *

Some distance away the Hive five watched this display with suspicion and confusion.

"Jinx is one heck of a good actress Billy." One Billy Numerous remarked to another.

"Yeah, like, how comes she can keep up pretending to be good when she's so dog tired?" The other agreed.

"I don't think it's an act anymore." Gizmo said quietly as he looked at Jinx's weak smile as Kid flash lifted her legs out of the snow.

"I knew it. I knew he'd corrupted her to betray us, that's why I wanted her to go on this mission, to test her. Looks like I was right." See-More growled as he glared enviously at Kid Flash. That should have been him there with Jinx in his arms, him brushing her forehead gently and him making her laugh; it was so unfair.

"You set us up?" Gizmo asked cocking his head at See-More, he didn't like the look on the cyclops' face.

"That doesn't matter now. She's coming with us." He growled and snatched a small metal ball from Gizmo's belt and lobbed it at Jinx, it made contact with her and she disappeared. The Hive five ran back to their impromptu helicopter and left Kid Flash to run around in confused panic.

The Hive five quickly climbed into the vehicle and took off. See-more looked out of the window to see a red and yellow blur zipping around the mountain desperately, he strapped himself in and looked at the unconscious Jinx slumped in the back of the helicopter.

"If I can't have you, no one can." He muttered unheard over the noise of the helicopter.

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up, I just started my new job this week and I've been knackered from it. That and I didn't want to rush this chapter (I hope my abuse of the comma isn't as bad this time!). I hope you all liked it, see you next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

"Wow, she killed Supergirl, that is SO cool!" Billy Numerous squeaked happily as he looked down at the sleeping Jinx on the sofa. Kyd Wykkyd nodded his head enthusiastically in agreement.

"We don't actually KNOW she's dead you know. I only detected TRACES of kryptonite in the snow." Gizmo pointed out irritated from his post on the balcony above, on the sofa below Jinx began to stir into wakefulness.

"My head…" Jinx groaned sitting up slowly.

"Easy… you had a mountain fall on you." Gizmo chided her as he flew down and perched bird-like on the top of the sofa.

"What happened to super-whore?" Jinx muttered rubbing her eyes as she squinted against the harsh light of the Hive five's hideout.

"She's dead!" Billy shouted happily skipping around in circles in a way that Jinx found annoyingly un-evil still.

"We don't know that yet moron!" Another billy snapped as he smacked his clone over the head. Predictably a fight broke out between the two, leading to the others placing bets on which clone would win.

"Urgh. Snotbrains." Gizmo said shaking his head.

"What's with the sudden maturity?" Jinx smirked at him, normally despairing over the others was her job.

"With you gone, I was leader and suddenly everyone else was a moron." Gizmo smirked back at her, behind them the boys were arguing over which Billy was which and therefore who owed who bet money, another fight broke out.

"Geeze. It's almost enough to turn you to the other side." The short boy groaned shaking his head.

"You've no idea." Jinx muttered and Gizmo watched her thoughtfully.

Silence fell between the pair as Jinx bandaged the parts of her that needed bandaging and rubbed anti-septic on grazes, scars might make a male villain look distinguished and rugged, but for girls it was a no-no. Jinx frowned, it was a no for heroines too she supposed.

"I hope Supergirl isn't dead. Injured and horribly maimed yes, but not dead. I don't think I made enough kryptonite for that. I'll be in BIG trouble if she is dead." Jinx winced as she tightened a bandage, she could just IMAGINE Kid Flash's reaction if she'd killed someone. She briefly pondered about whether it being Supergirl would make him more or less angry.

"Why? Killing Supergirl is like getting your medals in villainy." Gizmo blinked in surprise.

"No, it's like painting a justice league target on your back. I'd get splatted faster than you can say 'utility belt'" Jinx snorted dismissively.

'_plus, that would be murder. And murder is most definitely wrong.' _The small long-forgotten voice of her conscience whispered in the back of her head. Jinx felt the hot burn of guilt creep up the bottom of her neck, she should really find out whether she was okay.

"Kyd Wykkyd!" Jinx snapped getting the mute's attention, "Go find out if Supergirl is alive or not. The justice league will probably be there by now, so be careful." Jinx ordered. The boy nodded before disappearing into a whirling portal and reappearing a moment later.

"She alive?" Jinx asked having long ago learned to phrase all questions to the mute in yes/no format. The boy nodded carefully. Jinx breathed a sigh of relief and stood up slowly as she tried to keep pressure off of the parts of her that ached.

"I'd better get back to Kid Flash. He'll get suspicious if I'm gone for too long." Jinx said straightening up with several protesting cracks from her back. She tried to keep calm, she was leaving the HIVE five, even if she was going to have to lie about it to do so.

"He saw you come back with us, the jig is up. It sucks but it was either leave you to his and the league's mercy for attacking Supergirl or take you with us." Gizmo pointed out, he watched curiously as Jinx's shoulders seemed to fall in disappointment at this.

"We could kidnap you. Hold you to ransom against him, after all, that's what this whole thing was for. Tricking him and exploiting his weaknesses." See-more spoke for the first time since Jinx had been back.

"I could just say I escaped. Bringing him here would be dangerous." Jinx said quietly watching see-more as he advanced on her.

"You seem awfully keen to leave, I thought you'd be itching to get back to some decent stealing and mayhem." He said staring fixedly at her as he drew level with her.

"This was your plan, what's your problem?" she pointed out feeling uncomfortable, her body begged her to edge back away from him. Maybe it was just the feeling of having changed sides and feeling out of place at the HIVE base, but for the first time See-More actually felt… intimidating. She crammed her hands in her pockets and let her hands close around the glasses Kid Flash had given her and stood her ground.

"You're just not acting like yourself. You seem different than before." The Cyclops said with a sly smirk.

"I'm the same as always, you're the one acting different!" the witch glowered at him.

"Give her a break," Gizmo piped up, See-more's venomous gaze swung around and focused on Gizmo, "She's just been hit by an avalanche…" He trailed off sulkily.

"I'm going. I'm not letting your craziness jeopardize this for me!" Jinx snapped finally pulling back and heading for the door.

"Jepordize this for _you_? I thought this was a mission for the team, why are you so involved? Unless he really has changed you, unless you weren't acting." He growled grabbing her wrist painfully, "Unless you've betrayed me." He added in a horribly dark whisper.

"Get. Off." Jinx said in a strained voice as she tried to hold back the surging amounts of Hex magic behind a thin dam of self control. See-more's grip tightened on her.

"Traitor." He breathed.

"Get off!" She screamed flinging him across the room in a brilliant bolt of fuchsia light, the remaining members of the HIVE jumped to their feet in an instant. With a disturbing amount of ease, Jinx turned on her old team-mates; she turned on Billy first, cutting his powers out before he could multiply. She dodge Kyd Wykkyd and managed to knock him unconscious as he slipped out of one of his portals, in a spectacurally loud crash Mammoth slipped and fell down some stairs and collided with a large bookcase and collapsed in a heap on the floor. Jinx spun on her heel, hands raised to prepare for the attack from Gizmo, but none came. He stared at her before yelling theatrically and dropping to the floor.

Jinx smiled. He had said it was almost enough to make you switch sides, maybe, eventually he would too. Jinx ran out of the building as light as a cat and slid her glasses on.

"I'm telling you! Supergirl attacked first!" Kid Flash shouted exasperated, Superman glared down at him with an expression that clearly stated that he did not believe a word.

"He's telling the truth you know, I can always tell when this one's lying." The flash sighed getting tired of this routine that had been going on for some time now.

"He's right you know." Batman nodded sagely.

"I've had enough, either you can believe me or you can get out, I don't have to justify her to you." Kid Flash snapped striding for the door.

"We've still got to decide if she's actually changed you know." Batman reminded the assembled heroes in Kid Flash's flat.

"She's changed." Kid flash said opening the door and looking at the adults pointedly. It was at that moment that he was attacked.

"Wally!" Jinx said breathlessly as she threw herself against him.

"Jinx? My god, you're okay! I was so worried!" Kid Flash gasped wrapping his arms around her as a wave of relief washed over him.

"She knows your real name? You told an un-cleared villain your real name?" Batman said sourly.

"I know hers too." Kid Flash muttered.

"Yes, I know. Millie Jackson." Batman said all knowingly. Jinx glowered at the adult heroes, even if she was changed she still associated those figures with bad things, those masks meant big time trouble.

"Are you sure you want to be associating with someone who got off of that mountain in a HIVE helicopter?" batman asked studying Jinx's face for any tells of deceit.

"I was unconscious. They took me back because they thought I'd changed back, from fighting Supergirl." Jinx explained straight faced.

"She's fine, thanks for asking." Superman said darkly, he still couldn't believe what were obviously lies about his cousin.

"I know she's alive, other than that I don't much care." Jinx retorted and squeezed Kid Flash's hand unconsciously.

"Ooh, what's this?" Flash asked suddenly at Jinx side pulling Jinx's HIVE five communicator out of her pocket.

"Looks like a communicator to me." Batman said knowledgably.

"H-I-V-E" Flash read slowly.

"There, proof, she's still evil." Superman snapped.

"It was just still in my pocket is all." Jinx said waving a hand and the communicator crumbled into fragments of plastic and circuitry.

"Proof enough for you? I think you all should go." Kid flash said hugging Jinx close protectively. The heroes obligingly left the flat as Kid Flash closed the door behind them.

"Flash, let me see that." Batman said after a moment and turned a few of the pieces of the communicator over in Flash's hand, momentarily he pulled out a small circuit board and held it up to the light.

"I say we should check and see if she's really as honest as the Kid says she is." He smiled slowly turning the circuit this way and that.

A/N: Thanks so much to all my reviewers especially Balkoth, you're my favourite reviewer ever and I really appreciate your very helpful criticism, and don't worry, your questions will be answered!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I apologize to all for my bad capitalisation, my spellchecker is on the Fritz, it keeps setting itself to welsh for some reason which it's got no rules for and so flags up nothing, I'll try and keep a better eye on it this time! **

**Jinx sagged slightly as the collected Justice League members left Kid Flash's flat.**

"**You okay?" He asked her concerned as he tilted slightly to support her weight.**

"**Yeah, just****…**** Had to fight off the HIVE five is all. I'm just****…**** drained." Jinx mumbled as she dragged herself to the sofa and collapsed downwards. Arching her back, Jinx removed the lump under her back and found it to be her blanket that Kid Flash had given her, she smiled and pulled it around herself.**

"**Welcome home." The teen hero smiled down at her.**

"**It's good to be back." She smiled back feeling safe and happy for the first time in a while. **

"**You're all bruised up." Kid Flash noted running a thumb over a nasty looking bruise on Jinx's face.**

"**Yeah, that one was your ex's fault, but a few of the boys did a number on me too. I ache all over." She moaned rubbing her sore head.**

"**Have a hot shower and sleep it off, I've got work to do. I'll see if I can't make Batman see reason, if anyone can make the others warm to you it's him. So I'll probably have to do some begging to Batgirl to put a good word in for me." Kid flash said glumly, he always HATED dealing with Batgirl; she was far too over eager for his liking. Having said that, she'd never uttered the words 'holy smokes Batman!' unlike his another masked bat assistant he could mention.**

"**Bat**_**girl**_**?" Jinx asked with a raised eyebrow.**

"**I know, I know. For a lone wolf super-hero he sure gets through a lot of sidekicks. Robin has always been mega jealous of her for replacing him. It's hilarious seeing them together." Kid Flash grinned deviously, Jinx laughed lightly before groaning in pain and clutching her ribs.**

"**Ah, it hurts to laugh." Jinx winced trying to hold back the laughter.**

"**Anyway, later." The red-head waved before disappearing in a multi-coloured blur.**

**Alone in the flat Jinx smiled to herself, she'd done it. She was away from the HIVE five, and back with Kid Flash, safe and sound and ready to start her new life. She padded quietly to the bathroom for a shower and possibly some bandages. She stopped halfway as a realization hit her.**

**She didn't need to be quiet anymore. Quiet in your own home was for villains, always wary of being caught by the good guys, always alert for attack. Heroes in their own homes however always seemed so****…**** at ease. She'd seen Kid Flash clattering about enough times, not to mention she knew how loud the Teen Titans were, she'd watched with a mixture of disgust and she now realised, jealousy at how carefree and loud they were in their own homes. The surveillance tapes from the Titans tower that they'd recovered when they'd broken in had been useful as intelligence and also for renewing a new hatred for the Titans. And sure, the morons of the HIVE five were always screaming and shouting, but even **_**they**_** kept their ears open, besides, they weren't exactly professionals. With some effort she let herself calm, she let herself ignore the sounds of the wind outside, stopped trying to hear footsteps and see figures in the shade. She was safe here.**

**Filled with a sensation of new things she stomped happily to the bathroom. After turning on the shower and letting the water heat up she inspected the bruises on her body. She gingerly touched her cheekbone, Supergirl threw a mean punch that was for sure.**

'_**You're not being honest.'**_** A voice in the back of Jinx's head niggled.**

'_**You've not TOLD him why you came here in the beginning. You've not told him it was all a set up.' **_**her new conscience continued.**

"**He doesn't need to know. I'm good now, I'm abandoning my bad past, including that." She told her own reflection in the rapidly steaming mirror, she glowered at it looking for any traces of defiance at this statement.**

'_**You think HE would see it that way if he found out? Face it, the HIVE five are going to want to get you back, you think they won't tell him to spite you?'**_** The voice prodded her, Jinx shook her head in an attempt to dislodge such traitorous thoughts.**

"**He wouldn't believe them, those five would lie to their own mothers to rob them blind. He knows that." Jinx snapped and stepped into the shower.**

'_**And if they have proof? Gizmo DOES record a lot of those conversations**__**…**__**' **_**her brain reminded her. Jinx bit her lip and thought back to the fight, Gizmo had just****…**** well****…**** just let her go really. Was it because he knew she could take him? Heck, it might take the whole of the Teen Titans to take them all down as a team, but with no planning it was a lot easier. Half of them were in shock from her attacking them to be of any use, and she knew all their weaknesses, how to exploit them all. Her newfound conscience threw a pang of guilt at her for this; she was starting not to like this conscience business.**

"**Fine. You win. I'll tell him tomorrow or something." Jinx surrendered as she tipped her head forward in the shower, her floss coloured hair hanging down in a wet curtain against her face.**

**Kid Flash reappeared in the early hours of the morning exhausted.**

"**What a day." He groaned pulling his mask off and running a hand through his sweaty hair at the back of his head, spandex was a real pain sometimes. He closed his eyes and listened to the house, in the other room he couldn't so much as hear Jinx as feel her presence. He tiptoed to the ajar door and slowly eased it open.**

**Jinx lay curled into her blanket with an expression of peace on her face afforded only to those graced by sleep.**

"**Sleep well." He breathed closing the door behind him. Assured that Jinx was well and truly asleep he shrugged out of his suit on the way to the fridge, standing in just his underwear he basked in the cold air coming from the fridge. His skin broke out into refreshing goosebumps, running made him so hot sometimes.**

"**Mmm. Pasta." He muttered reaching for the food and kicking the door shut and dropping onto the sofa. As he speared a pasta tube with a fork he contemplated the idea of having to get a second bed soon, he couldn't sleep on the sofa forever. His face fell, that'd mean having to get a new flat, and having the super-paranoid Justice league sweep it for anything unusual and make it tamper-proof, it'd taken MONTHS for them to let him live here.**

'_**Or**__**…**__**' **_**a voice in the back of his head said thoughtfully, **_**'you could just move back into your bed WITH her.'**_** The voice said with a leer. He shook his head, feeling the blush rise to his cheeks, he was being different now. His stomach tightened and he reluctantly left the pasta on the coffee table, it was impossible to eat with butterflies in his stomach. He pulled on pyjama trousers from under the sofa and settled down to sleep.**

"**Ohh****…**** Jinx that feels good****…**** mmmnh****…****" Kid flash mumbled. Batman felt his eye twitch behind his cowl. **_**TEENAGERS**_

"**Wake up." He growled kicking the sofa containing the dreaming Kid Flash.**

"**Whuzzah?" Kid Flash snorted jolting awake, he blinked up at the Dark Night dozily.**

"**Isn't it a bit too close to daylight for you oh nocturnal one?" He muttered scratching his head and sitting up in the harsh light of the morning sun.**

"**Very funny. Take this. I wouldn't be so eager to trust her if I were you, whatever your dreams say." Batman said sourly shoving a tape recorder into the teenager's shirtless chest Kid Flash ignored this comment.**

"**A tape recorder? Not even a CD? You **_**do**_** know that people have invented MP3 players now? They came shortly after electricity and the wheel." He smirked. Batman's eyes narrowed, he never had a sense of humour. **

"**Make your own choices." The Bat said swishing his cloak and disappearing from the flat. **

"**Gee, and here I was going to consult my crystal ball. And I have a DOOR you know!" He shouted into the empty room sure that the Bat was still in earshot.**

**Jinx rubbed her eyes and sat up out of bed with a big yawn. She still felt somewhat tired, but there was only so much any one person could sleep in one go. She opened the door to the main room with a stretch and a smile, Kid Flash was hunched over the kitchen island, his shoulders high and his back to her. **

"**Morning." She called in case he hadn't heard her. He stood still saying nothing, a strange sound filled the room and she wandered over to see that he had a tape-recorder in his hand and was winding it back. After a moment he pressed play and two familiar tinny voices played out an all too familiar conversation.**

"_**Gizmo. You there?" **_

"**Uh-huh. Whadda ya want?" **

"_**Hey! Is that any way to talk to your superior?" **_

"**Apparently. What's the news then?" **

"_**Kid Flash is taking me away somewhere so I can try 'being good' without having to worry about my rep getting in the way. He thinks he's converting me." **_

"**He's not is he?" **

"_**What?! NO!" **_

"**Hey, I was just asking. You have had a thing for heroes in the past, remember Cyborg, or should I say **_**STONE**_**?" **

"_**Get lost! I didn't know he was a hero then anyway, so your argument is nothing." **_

**All the blood drained out of Jinx's face as the recording clicked off. The muscles in Kid flash's body were so tense that Jinx could see them standing out under the spandex.**

"**Kid flash****…**** I can explain, I was going to-" Jinx said urgently.**

"**Out." He said quietly in a voice that could cut silk. Jinx froze and stared at him with the fear of those whose whole lives are disappearing in front of their eyes.**

"**Get. Out." He said through gritted teeth and staring fixedly at the table before him and his own clenched knuckles.**

"**Wally****…****" Jinx said desperately.**

"**OUT!" He screamed throwing her arm off of him. In a loud bang Jinx found herself dropped in an alleyway, aching all over and filled with the same nausea that Kid Flash's super speed had filled her with before.**

**Kid Flash had just made it back to the flat before the tears fell, it might have been less than an instant to Jinx but for him it was an eternity with her in his arms, her bare legs against his skin, the sweet smell of her hair and the warmth of her body against him. She had betrayed him, her, the one girl he'd actually loved. The one girl for who he risked red roses, the girl he vowed to be different for. His body wracked with sobs he stumbled into his bedroom and fell down on the bed that smelt like Jinx and cried.**


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Gosh, sorry for the delay guys, I had to get a new computer my old one was messing me around so bad, so hopefully now all should be working well. So here's an extra long chapter to make up for it!

Jinx sat in the dark alleyway in no more than underwear and a large T-shirt, she fumed silently. That was just TYPICAL of the justice league, sticking their noses in where they didn't belong. And now where was she? And genuine converted villain out in the cold alone, and in just a t-shirt and knickers for goodness sakes, did Kid Flash not consider how dangerous that could be for her? You did get some STRANGE people in alleyways like this, she could be in real danger.

"I guess I'm going to have to sneak back." Jinx sighed and began the painful barefoot walk to the HIVE five base. Jinx quickly swiped a pair of forgotten sunglasses from a coffee table, drew her hair up in a fashionable style and strutted down the street acting for all the world as if spotty underwear, no shoes and an oversized Kid Flash merchandise T-shirt was all the rage in high fashion. And suddenly she wasn't out of place. Jinx smiled, there was a lot to be said for acting like you were the boss.

Muddy footed Jinx eventually arrived at the HIVE five base and shinned up the drainpipe on the side of the building with ease; soon she pushed open the window to her bedroom and dropped silently to the floor. She quickly changed into civilian clothes that she barely ever wore, jeans and a T-shirt with a hoodie. She grimaced at her reflection in the mirror, she looked so ordinary and un-her. Everything she usually wore had a flair of style to it, but this was just so… Jinx shook her head and grabbed a bag and stuffed more clothes into it, as well as some money from under her bed. She paused at her bookshelf and ran her finger along the row of books there before taking the one that had the pressed red rose in, the first Kid Flash had given her. With a deep sigh Jinx slipped out of the building unnoticed and went back onto the streets.

Jinx chewed thoughtfully on a chicken burger as she sat in the alleyway on an upturned crate and considered her options. She couldn't go back to villainy, not now. And she needed to be out of the way for a while; the HIVE five would undoubtedly have spread the news of her turncoat behaviour to the wider villain community. And there was nothing villains hated more than a convert; you were hated more than a hero. And if she continued knocking around in dark alleyways she would almost certainly run into some miscreants who knew of her, and that could be bad.

Something bumped into her leg; Jinx jumped in surprise and looked down. It was a small tabby cat, it rubbed itself against her leg and purred.

"Hello there." She muttered reaching down to stroke the thing, it was skinny and scruffy and significantly lacking in a collar.

"I guess I'm a stray like you now." Jinx sighed, the cat sat down and mewled at her. Jinx took the hint and tore off a chunk of chicken for the creature which it hungrily ate. Jinx stood up purposefully and began walking to the industrial district of Jump city; it would be a better place to sleep there, lots of abandoned warehouses and very little foot traffic. After a time she looked down to see the cat was following her.

"Guess food can buy loyalty." Jinx laughed quietly, wishing that things were only so easy with Kid Flash. She supposed she'd let him cool off overnight and try and reason with him in the morning.

"Let me IN Wally! I can explain!" Jinx shouted through the door. Inside Wally sat stubbornly on the sofa in silence hoping Jinx would think he was out.

"Oh come ON! I know you're in there!" Jinx shouted pounding on the door. The red-head slid lower down on the sofa.

"You're right, I started off trying to trick you, and I don't deny that, but I've CHANGED Wally! You changed me." Jinx said more quietly. Wally pulled a pillow over his head to try and shut out the noise.

"Please Wally, I'm sorry." She sighed, letting her head rest against the door.

"There are some things you just can't take back!" Wally shouted loudly before zipping past her through the door in a high speed blur.

"Can't take back?" Jinx murmured alone in the corridor, she looked down at the cat.

"That," she said, "gives me an idea."

The HIVE five were more than a little surprised when they came down in the morning, well, okay, at midday; they were teenage boys after all, to find that lots of their stuff was missing. The sofa was gone, along with the giant TV that had previously dominated the living room, the speaker and games systems were both gone.

"We've… we've been ROBBED!" Billy gawped in disbelief.

"They even took the fridge!" Mammoth wailed until he noticed that all the food had been left on the side safe and sound.

"Who did this?" Gizmo muttered, watching the slowly disappearing pile of food and the slowly expanding Mammoth.

"You tell us, why didn't your security system wake us?" See-more snapped angrily.

"I don't know. But I'm gonna find out." Gizmo growled. This had been a personal attack on them, villains generally didn't steal from each other, and despite the saying there was SOME honour among thieves.

Jinx groaned as she set down the last of her first night's haul. The warehouse she'd been sleeping in now looked considerably fuller. Almost half of the contents of the hive five base was in here now. The cat was watching the whole display interestedly from the top of a nearby flat screen TV.

"Wait until Kid Flash gets a load of this." Jinx grinned before checking her watch, it was going to be a fair while before sundown so she might as well have a nap and find some food, and she'd need her strength for the evening.

"I'll be back in a bit with some food cat." Jinx nodded as she slid on her sunglasses and tied her beloved hair back into a 'normal' style. The cat watched as Jinx left and waited a while after that before hopping down off the television.

"Zis iz a very interesting develohpment." The now human cat remarked in a thick accent.

Kid Flash stared blankly at the wall in front of him, he couldn't bare to sit in his bedroom, his bed smelt like her skin and he'd already found a few pink strands of her hair, he didn't feel like eating because it meant he was eating alone for the first time in a while.

"I can't do anything without being reminded of her." Kid Flash groaned turning his gaze to the ceiling. What would he normally do if some girl had hurt him? He thought back to some of his previous girlfriends that had jilted him, what did he do to cheer himself up then? To be honest he'd never been this upset before, having a girlfriend ditch him was more of a minor inconvenience back then than heartbreak. He winced.

"God I was such a jerk back then." He muttered irritated with himself, he didn't like to admit it, but Jinx had most certainly changed him and probably for the better too.

"THINK Wally, think. What would I have told me to do if I hadn't met her and if Jinx was just some other girl?" He spoke to the empty room. He closed his eyes shamefully; he KNEW what he'd have told himself to do. He'd have gotten all dressed up and flirted with the first thing with two X chromosomes that came within a ten foot radius, he'd flirt and seduce and dance and drink until he felt better about himself, then probably pick up the next soon to be ex-girlfriend.

Kid Flash stood up defiantly, that would have to be what he'd do, so she'd changed him. So what? It obviously wasn't a good thing for him was it? All this change had done was make him miserable in the long run, it was in his nature to be a flirt, to be a tease, to be beautiful for others to look at; he'd be damned if he wasn't going to change back, then maybe he could be happy again.

"_But you WEREN'T happy before were you? You were occasionally satisfied, but never happy. That was what Jinx gave you, happiness."_

"Shut up!" Kid Flash shouted at the voice in his head and proceeded to his bedroom to make himself look sexy.

Kid Flash, or rather, Wally West strode confidently towards the bar. There was a woman at the end of his arm and very soon to be a drink in his hand and lots of loud music in his ears. He smiled in satisfaction as the majority of the girls at the bar eyed him up approvingly, he let his eyes slide closed for a while a basked in the glow of attention. When he opened his eyes a petite blonde was trying to talk seductively to him which was making the girl that he'd picked up irate, the two women began to fight and argue, he retrieved his drink and made his way back to the dance floor without either of them.

Not a moment later he jarred to a grinding halt at a flash of candy-coloured hair in the corner of his eye, he breathed a sigh of relief and a punky girl walked past with peroxide and dye abused hair. Not Jinx. He let his heart slow down to a healthy rate, healthy for him at least. He knocked back another gulp of the cold drink in his hand and let himself relax again, until a familiar word caught his ear.

"Aren't you Jinx? The HIVE whatever girl?" The bartender shouted over the noise. Slowly Kid Flash pivoted and saw her. That thin sinewy frame, that untameable neon hair, that air of confidence and vulnerability.

"That's me." Her voice called back, that voice did the swift work of several pints of hot coffee as all the alcohol evaporated from his system. He looked himself up and down and darted hurriedly behind a frosted glass wall, he couldn't let her see him, not here, and certainly _not_ in leather trousers. He winced, he felt much less like a confident sex god and more like a bad spike the vampire impersonator.

"Well what the hell do you want? Come to rob me again?" The bartender spat.

"No. On the contrary, this is for you." Jinx replied passing something to the man, Kid Flash craned to see through a gap in the window what it was, the bartender appeared perplexed.

"Money? But this must be like three hundred dollars…?" He said confused.

"The same amount I robbed from you, it'd yours. I'm giving it back." Jinx nodded and looked around as the eerie feeling of being watched came over her, Kid Flash shrunk back behind the frosted glass.

"But we got our money back from the insurance people, why are you doing this?" The man demanded perplexed and with a slight air of suspicion.

"Then consider it an apology for the wrong deed. I'm sorry I robbed you, I'm giving it all back." Jinx shrugged before leaving.

After a while a rather shell shocked Wally West slid out of the club, was that a trick? Did she know he was there and was trying to trick him into believing she was good again?

"Urgh. It's got to be a trick. Hasn't it? Man… I need help." Kid Flash muttered before disappearing in a small sonic boom.

"Ah ah! Hot hot!" Kid Flash yelped fanning his smoking trousers with his hands, after a moment he rapped on the window of a dark car.

"What are you DOING here?" A voice hissed at him.

"I need help!" Wally hissed back.

"This is an undercover mission!" The voice snapped in a whisper.

"This was as undercover as I could managage at short notice!" He snapped back hoarsely.

"Your trousers are smoking! How is THAT undercover?! Get in!" The irate voice yelled at the quietest volume possible.

Kid Flash jumped in the black car and shut the door; his leather trousers had big holes in from the speed of his running, they vaguely now resembled leather chaps.

"You look like one of the goddamn village people." The dark haired boy muttered staring out the window.

"Yes, well I wasn't planning on doing any running tonight was I? I need some help." Wally groaned rolling his eyes.

"The car smells like burnt leather now." The other boy sulked.

"Oh Robin will you shut up!" Wally snapped, the dark haired teen glowered at him for using his hero name when he was in plainclothes, at least he seemed to be glowering, it was hard to tell behind the dark sunglasses. Wally snatched them off his face irritatedly.

"You're not the FBI, its night time, in a car. I think your eyes are safe." He said sarcastically. A brief struggle broke out over the sunglasses and having retrieved them Robin sat back in his seat.

"What have you done then?" He asked after a moment, Wally sighed, he knew he was going to be in trouble for this one.

"You know you left Jump city in my care whilst you're all brotherhood of evil stalking right?" He began.

"Yes, not one of my brighter moves I fear, but go on." Robin muttered.

"You know how you left me all those instructions, like… about who's who, plans etc.?" He continued carefully.

"Yeees?" Robin groaned fearing how bad this was going to be.

"You know you told me specifically that whatever I do I should stay the hell away from the HIVE five and most importantly Jinx because she was smart and knew if it was just me in charge the city would all go to hell and I was in no way shape or form to ever talk to her and just dump her straight in jail the moment she set a foot wrong?" Kid Flash went on in one long sentence.

"YES?" Robin said through gritted teeth.

"I kinda didn't." Wally admitted, he waited for Robin to stop smacking his head on the steering wheel before continuing.

"I may have started following her, to see what all the fuss was about. And you know, reconnaissance stuff, like… reading her diaries and stuff. Know thy enemy and all that." Wally said sheepishly.

"If you say that you started to be attracted to her, I'll kill you with my bare hands." Robin growled from the dashboard.

"On an entirely unrelated note, I think I'll sit in the back of the car, out of your reach." Wally said suddenly in the back seat.

"What the HELL was I thinking leaving YOU in charge of Jump city? I wouldn't trust you to operate a toaster safely let alone a CITY! One moment around a pretty girl and I could remove your brain because you're certainly never thinking with anything as high up your body as that!" Robin snarled reaching for him madly.

"Hey! You've known me all your life! Be nice!" Wally squeaked flattening himself in the corner.

"You're a moron and we have nothing in common." Robin pouted and returned his gaze to the scene outside the front windscreen.

"We both have weird spandex wearing father figures, and you have a weakness for a pretty face too. cough Poison Ivy cough Starfire." Kid Flash grinned broadly.

"Hey! I was under the influence that time! It doesn't count!" Robin snapped waving a finger at him.

"Hey, if being under the influence of anything counted for women then I've spent the majority of my life celibate." Kid Flash grinned dirtily.

"I meant pheromones, and you're too young to drink." Robin groaned at his friend.

"And you're too young to drive, what'd your point car boy?" Wally snorted and climbed back into the front of the car.

"She came to me, in the cold and the rain, claiming that the HIVE five had kicked her out after she let me go when Madame Rouge was trying to kidnap me to get to you." Wally said seriously, Robin raised and eyebrow above the dark glasses.

"That doesn't sound like her. She had you captive, and a chance to impress the brotherhood, and she let you GO?" Robin asked interestedly.

"Yeah, so I took her back with me, and she seemed to start liking the idea of being good. She saved a few people in France as a trial hero run." Kid Flash added.

"Beat the crap outta Supergirl too from what I heard." Robin laughed.

"My, word travels fast on the bat-vine. Who knew the old man was such a gossip?" Kid Flash smiled a little sadly.

"He's the one who told me that it was a trick, brought proof too." Kid Flash muttered as he tossed the recorder to Robin, there was a mutter about Batman needing to upgrade to digital before Robin played the recording. Robin watched his red-headed friend tense up and though he was staring out the window he could see the hidden tears welling up.

"Ouch." Robin said gently, Kid flash nodded painfully and still stared out the window blinking a lot and suddenly finding something in his eye.

"I told her my name; she's seen me without my mask too." Wally said after a while filling the silence.

"Ouch." Robin repeated, he knew that was a sign of seriousness, even the other Titans didn't know his name, except for Wally of course.

"Gave her red roses." He muttered in addition to this.

"That's a step up for you." Robin said thoughtfully. "So, what do you need help with? Sounds like you've got this sussed, she burnt you, you've cut ties with her and are staying well clear." He added.

"She keeps coming back, saying she only started out to trick me, that she actually did change by the end. And tonight I saw her returning money she'd stolen from a bar; I don't think she saw me either. Is she trying another trick or what?" Wally groaned slumping forward defeated.

"If she returns a whole lot of stuff, without you even there… then… she might be legit." Robin said thoughtfully.

"What now?" Kid Flash blinked surprised.

"Jinx is a smart girl, her team were always slowing her down, it is possible that you did make her see that and that she wants to come over to the winning side. She's stubborn as hell, so it must have been some persuading though. Thing is, even WITH her good connections with the underworld, it would never be safe for her to return lots of stuff just for show, you'd get too many villains not knowing or thinking it's fake trying to take her out. She'd be putting herself in real danger. And that's not like her, the risks don't add up. You may be dealing with a genuine convert here." Robin sighed handing the tape recorder back.

"I never thought I'd hear that from you, you're like the least trusting person I know." Wally murmured.

"I abide by logic, the most simple and straightforward one is most often the right one, and it's the simplest answer old friend. It makes no sense otherwise." Robin shrugged. "I'd talk to her, but… keep your guard up all the same."

"Thanks Rich." Wally mumbled, he scratched his head and sighed.

Silence filled the car, after a while Wally broke it.

"I think I may have seen a gorilla go by a while back by the way, is there some kind of zoo breakout?" He said. By the time the frustrated scream filled the car Wally West was long gone.


	12. Chapter 12

Wally West took of the charred leather disdainfully and threw the now ex-trousers in the dustbin. He headed for the shower with the idea in mind of getting rid of the burning smell, he was ever glad now that he had that special spandex in his suit, before he got it he was forever burning his clothes out.

"And the shoes…" He muttered throwing some now worthless trainers in the bin.

Across the other side of town with dawn just starting to break Jinx slunk into the warehouse exhausted. There were still a few things left to give back, another half a nights work by the look of things, but most of the heavy stuff had gone. She found herself walking silently and breathing without making a sound, she was back in stealthy villain mode again.

"Urgh. What's wrong with me?" Jinx groaned rubbing her head wearily, a few days back on the streets and she was reverting; granted she hadn't stolen anything, her rumbling tummy was proof of that, but she was already sneaking around like she was doing something wrong.

"Nothing's wrong with you." A familiar voice said from behind her, Jinx froze, she knew that voice, it could practically wink at her it had such charm in it.

"Kid Flash." Jinx murmured turning around. And there he was, in plain clothes with his hands in his pockets and a cheeky grin on his face.

"I thought about it, and… well, I believe you. And after seeing that you've returned all this… I'm in no doubt." He smiled getting closer to her.

"Really?" she asked hopefully staring into blue eyes. Slowly she took in his face; she'd missed him so much. Those big blue eyes, that hair, the creamy skin and those adorable freckles… which weren't there.

"Kid Flash, I'm so happy you believe me." She said faking a smile, Kid Flash smiled strangely.

"Hey, enough with the super hero names. I'm in normal person clothes aren't I?" He laughed lightly, Jinx backed up against a crate holding her smile fixedly on her face.

"So call me by my real name." He smiled seductively at her; Jinx turned her back on him and shrugged.

"I thought you didn't like your real name." She said inching her fingers over to a crowbar.

"I do when you say it. Go on…" He practically purred in her ear.

"Okay okay," Jinx laughed lightly but with no smile on her face. "Harry, happy now?" Jinx said squeezing her eyes shut.

"Come on, all of my name." He urged touching her back. In one fluid motion Jinx span and the cold metal connected with the boy's skull, he fell to the floor with a grunt and skidded.

"Houdini." She spat standing over him, he glowered up at her before turning back into Madame Rouge.

"What do you want?" Jinx demanded waving the crowbar threateningly.

"I vant his name." She said coldly.

"Good luck getting it out of me." Jinx snarled down at her.

"But darling, who needs luck ven you have technology?" She said pulling out a remote and turning a dial, Jinx fell to the floor with a gasp as the waves of the containment field flooded over her body.

Blearily Kid Flash opened his eyes, it was only six AM, just a few hours after he'd gone to sleep but he just couldn't keep his eyes shut. He reluctantly sat up and wandered out to get breakfast whilst trying to shake the itching feeling that something was wrong. He flipped on the news channel and went to find suitable food in his fridge for breakfast.

"_-said the puppies would be fine, and their owners who were saved from the fire couldn't be happier!"_ The female news presenter chirped happily, Kid Flash snorted as he poured milk on his cereal.

"_And in more unusual news-" _The newsreader began.

"More unusual than fire saving puppies?" Kid Flash shot back at the TV.

"_-__business owners and shopkeepers alike are waking up this morning to find that they've not been robbed but in fact had things RETURNED. This spate of anti-thefts has sprung up over the whole city with things that had been stolen by the notorious HIVE five gang returned with an apology note signed by their leader; Jinx." _

Kid Flash was out the door before his spoon could even clatter into the bowl.

Having unsuccessfully searched all the alleyways in the city he stopped, panting, on the edge of the industrial district.

"She was being honest, probably for the first time ever and what did I do? I threw her out." He scolded himself before surveying the area. A faint sound reached his ears, it sounded almost like shouting, screaming even. He zipped over to a warehouse.

"Tell me his name you stupid girl!" A voice shouted, ice filled Kid Flash's veins. He knew that voice, Madame Rouge.

"After this, you want to try getting blood from a rock? Or maybe swine aviation is more appropriate?" Jinx laughed exhaustedly. Kid Flash's eyes widened as his voice appeared silky smooth and seductive from inside the building.

"Jinx, I love you, just tell her my name." His voice cooed to Jinx through Madame Rouge's lips and his face.

"Stop it! Stop looking like him!" Jinx growled hoarsely, Kid Flash peered through a crack in time to see himself disappear and Madame Rouge re-appear and grab Jinx by the shirt, she looked exhausted and was even paler than usual.

"Just tell me his real identity and I vill let you free, I'll even make sure you have immunity from every villain on ze continent, just TELL me! He's the weak link in the league, Robin's too bright to use to get to Batman so Kid Flash it is. Now _tell _me!" She demanded shaking Jinx, Kid Flash balled his fists and was gone in a blur.

"Gee, what could this be?" Kid Flash's voice called, Madame Rouge dropped Jinx to the floor where she stayed. She tried desperately to block out that voice, his voice made her feel safe and it was Rouge's biggest weapon against her.

"Why I do believe that it's a containment field controller, now let me see." Kid Flash smirked fiddling with the dials, the field around Jinx disappeared.

"I believe this is mine." Kid Flash smirked picking the semi-conscious Jinx up bridal style, after a moment he clicked a switch and tossed the controller at Madame Rouge.

"And I believe that's yours." He grinned as it activated and encompassed the arch villainess in its field. In a flash and a crack of air suddenly moving to fill the previously occupied space, the young hero was gone.

"Easy Jinx easy." Kid Flash breathed reassuringly to Jinx as he kicked the door open and carried her inside carefully. Jinx's eyes opened slightly and she took in his face, Kid Flash was alerted to this by the whine and her trying to wriggle weakly out of his arms, he looked down in her face and saw fear. She thought he was still Madame Rouge. He set her down gently on the floor and pulled his mask back.

"It's me Jinx, it's me." He said reaching carefully out to her, she flinched away.

"It's me, it's Wally, you're safe now." Wally West inched towards her, it seemed to take Jinx a moment or two before processing that he'd said his real name and figuring out that it really was him.

"I tried." She mumbled slumping onto his chest, "I tried to take it all back, but she started breaking things." Jinx said quietly.

"It doesn't matter, its okay. Honest. I'm proud of you, and I'm so sorry that she…" Kid Flash trailed off, it really was all his fault, if he hadn't gotten close to Jinx, told her his name then this would never have happened.

"She's not coming back, I promise." Kid flash said pulling her closer and kissing her forehead.

"'m s'rry." Jinx murmured before slipping into exhausted unconsciousness.


	13. Chapter 13

Kid Flash laid down on the bed being careful not to spill any of the contents of the breakfast on the tray he'd brought Jinx, having secured its safety on the bed he reached over it and shook Jinx gently awake.

"Urg." She commented rubbing her eyes, she took the sight of him and the breakfast in.

"I feel like hell." She mumbled propping herself up on her elbows.

"You look it too. You're covered in bruises." He agreed and stuffed some toast in his mouth. His mask felt wrong on his face, but he felt the need to be strong around Jinx for the conversation that he was determined they should have and his mask and uniform helped that.

"You have… some explaining to do. Start at the beginning." He said quietly and passed her toast. Jinx looked somewhat taken aback but began her story.

"After you got into that fight with Madame Rouge and I let you go, the other HIVE members… well, just See-More really, were suspicious of me. So they wanted me to prove that I was still bad to the bone, so they set me up to spy on you." Jinx admitted with a sigh.

"Didn't that seem a little immoral to you?" Kid Flash raised an eyebrow at her.

"No, I was bad remember?" She rolled her eyes and continued with her tale. "But you being so infectiously chipper about being good started getting under my skin you started being different from how heroes were meant to be. You're meant to all be dumb and self righteous using your powers and getting no thanks for it but a pat on the back whereas villains just get what they want when they want it." Jinx sighed rubbing her temples as if she still couldn't believe that Kid Flash had gotten her into this.

"I'm sorry for helping you find your moral compass." He said sarcastically through his toast.

"Well that's the damn thing wasn't it? You HAD made me good, and I could hardly turn around and tell you why I'd really come here could I? I was going to tell you if I managed to pull off a good act, and I did but then the HIVE turned up at the worst moment as ALWAYS. And then Batman stuck his stupid nose in." Jinx groaned staring at the ceiling, the piece of toast in her hand apparently forgotten.

"Were you actually going to tell me? Or were you just going to keep telling yourself that you'd tell me and not?" Kid Flash asked bluntly.

"I was going to, I just… I knew how you'd react, and I was right wasn't I?" Jinx said tired of being the one getting accused. Kid Flash looked at her levelly.

"You lied to me, about something really big. I trusted you, I took you into my home, walked around without my mask on and told you my name, how did you expect I should have reacted?" He said in a cold voice that Jinx had never heard from him before.

"It's not like I told anyone was it?" Jinx said pointedly referring to Madame Rouge's treatment of her, Kid Flash recoiled somewhat at this as he remembered Jinx lying battered and broken on the floor and her fear of him when he'd first brought her back.

"I know, I'm not unconvinced of your goodness now, just worried at how easy you find it to lie to me." Kid Flash said quietly.

"I had no choice!" Jinx snapped jumping out of bed irritably and not caring that she almost knocked over all of their breakfasts.

"You had every choice!" Kid Flash shouted back sitting up and staring at her.

"It's not like you're innocent in all of this are you? Supergirl could have killed me! I didn't see you coming back in time to help; she was your crazy ex not mine, and HOW many girls were there anyway? Any person who could go through that many girls that fast isn't the sort of person that I thought you were, how do I know you're not pretending to be someone else?!" Jinx roared throwing the toast in her hand at him. Kid Flash didn't dodge as the toast bounced off his head. Jinx had been right about him.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Jinx demanded of the suddenly sullen and silent hero.

"I've got a confession to make myself." He admitted quietly and stared at the blanket.

"Let's hear it." Jinx said with her hands on her hips but in a softer voice than before.

"I'm not who I used to be. I used to be that kind of person, I didn't really give a damn about those girls ever. So I decided to be different before I met you and that's why I don't seem like the type." Kid Flash lied chickening out of telling her.

"And what pray tell was the cause for this miraculous personality change then?" Jinx asked feeling that he was lying to her.

"I-" Kid Flash faltered and then, crestfallen, he began to tell her. "You did. I was doing research on all the bad guys around Jump and your name kept cropping up so I looked you up on the system, you were pretty so I figured if I was going to do surveillance of bad guys it might as well be of a pretty one." Kid Flash winced knowing how bad that sounded, "And before you say it, yes, I know that sounds bad but this is why I decided to change."

"So you what, started stalking me?" Jinx demanded, suddenly something clicked. Kid Flash had seemed so knowing about her the first time they met in the museum, so confident that she was different. And it was all just because he had been spying on her.

"Yes… kind of. But you were fascinating, you're smart and strong and talented, but you were stuck with those hopeless losers of the HIVE five, you deserved better." Kid Flash pleaded, this was all going horribly wrong and he could see from the fire in Jinx's eye that it was all going to get worse.

"And better is YOU?" She snarled, her eyes glowing. Above them the light bulb burst and Jinx stormed out of the room.

"Yes, no, I don't know! Jinx!" He yelped running in front of her.

"I felt different when I saw you, I wanted to be someone you'd like and after I talked to you for the first time I realised what a bad person I really was. I might have been a hero but I wasn't exactly nice to any of those girls was I? I felt different when I saw you, so I gave you red roses, I wanted to actually know you." He sighed.

"So that makes it okay? One red rose and you think its okay to just try and play the dashing hero in the hope that I'll turn into some damsel in distress for you?" Jinx snapped looking away from him, well aware that she'd kept that red rose safe all this time.

"I- no. Jinx…" Kid Flash whined, this was all going wrong.

"You know I thought the file was wrong about you, but it's not you ego IS huge." Jinx shot back as she pushed past him to the door, she felt stupid for thinking that this hero thing would ever work.

"I did it because I wanted everything I said and did with you to mean something, I wanted to know you as a person, is that so wrong?" Kid Flash yelled stopping Jinx in her tracks.

"Wouldn't it have meant something without you inventing some perfect persona to talk to me through?" Jinx said coldly, Kid flash felt and odd conflict of emotions, Jinx had called him perfect but on the other hand she was VERY very mad at him.

"No, because we'd have barely had a conversation before you ended up like the rest of my ex-girlfriends." Kid Flash muttered rubbing his eyes.

"That's a big assumption, and we're back to your ego again." Jinx said shocked at his audacity to assume that she'd just swoon, go weak at the knees and fall for him. Kid Flash growled at this and before Jinx could react he had her pinned against a wall. He was breathing hotly on her neck and his hands were running up her sides, Jinx's heart was pounding and blood was rushing through her ears.

"Jinx, I am a very fast moving person, I've got a huge amount of energy and a fast metabolism and I'm a teenage boy as well, so understandably I've gotten through a lot of women already." He said in a deep and seductive voice, her skin tingled where his breath licked at it.

"You talk about getting what you want as a villain, well it works as a hero as well. They practically throw themselves at me, and I was only too happy to oblige." He breathed into her ear, much to Jinx's surprise she didn't feel fear at being held against a wall like his, or against him taking such liberties with running his hands up and down her sides.

"But I genuinely felt a change when I saw you, I felt something more than lust for the first time." He said stepping back from her, to Jinx's shame a small whimper escaped her lips and she realised her face was flushed.

"You were meant to be different no matter what our relationship came to, friends or otherwise. And then you needed me, you were homeless and in need and I knew you could be better than the life you'd led, and I helped you. I suppressed every other instinct I had just so I could be around you and I actually cared what you thought, how you acted and where you'd end up. So imagine my surprise that all this effort seemed to be wasted when it came to my attention that you'd just been lying to me." Kid Flash explained, Jinx remained silent.

"But I guess I was still wrong, you can go if you want. I know you wanted to." He sighed defeated and turned his back on her to sit on the arm of the sofa. He listened for the sound of the door opening and closing but it never came, instead he felt a presence behind him and heard a small sigh.

"So, I guess we're both pretty bad people huh?" Jinx murmured from behind him, Kid flash couldn't help it, the joyful laugh of relief and happiness escaped his lips.

"See, you're different, you make me happy." He laughed turning to look at her, Jinx rolled her eyes at this soppiness. It was far too emotional for her.

"Whatever. Manwhore." She snorted shoving him onto the sofa. Kid Flash laughed joyfully as he fell down onto the sofa cushions.

"So." He said reaching up and stroking Jinx's bare arm, for she was still in just the shirt and shorts that she had slept in, the thought now of her leaving in those was funny indeed.

"Will you stay? Here? With me?" He asked pulling back his mask and staring up at Jinx who looked at him then looked away.

"Sure. I haven't got anywhere else have I?" Jinx shrugged keeping her eyes on an empty vase, there was a breeze and it was suddenly filled with flowers, she looked down and Kid Flash who was grinning like a hyena at her. 

"Will you stop that?" Jinx said rolling her eyes.

"Probably not." He grinned leaning on the arm of the sofa and looking up at her. Jinx felt uncomfortable, all this… openness, let alone him constantly flirting with her and his performance with the wall a moment ago had left her quite unbalanced. She was used to just being blunt and cold and emotionally shut off from people. But Kid Flash was so damn open and honest and… good looking in spandex. It just wasn't fair. She was used to living with boys with the emotional capacity of a rock, and a very dumb rock at that, and suddenly there was all of this how was a girl meant to react to a change like that?

"Aww, come on. It's not just because you have nowhere else to go is it? I thought you cared about me." He said pulling a sad puppy dog pout.

"Alright, alright I do okay." Jinx grumbled swatting him away.

"You do what? Does Jinx LIKE me? Do you looooove me?" He teased her dragging out the words and fluttering his eyes at her. Jinx glowered at him.

"Shut up." Jinx grumbled shoving him back onto the sofa.

"Ooh, Jinx, throwing me on the sofa so you can have you wicked way with me already? I'm shocked!" He mock gasped at her all seriousness gone from his face as if nothing had ever happened.

"Urgh. Is THIS what I've let myself in for?" Jinx groaned folding her arms.

"I'm afraid so my dear, I did warn you. But you're stuck with me now, plus, I've used up all my serious Kid Flash quota for the month." He smirked up at her. Jinx tried to resist, she really really did, but the smile crept up onto her face and she couldn't fight it anymore.

"I love to see you smile." Kid Flash said as he suddenly appeared standing in front of her.

"You are very strange Wally." She said shaking her head with a small smile.

"As are you, Millie." He shot back playfully, Jinx raised and eyebrow at this but said nothing, slowly silence fell between the two until Kid Flash nervously broke it.

"So… you're probably going to hex me for this but…" He trained off before lunging forward and capturing Jinx's lips in his own. This kiss was delicate and gentle and to his surprise Jinx responded in kind.

"I think I love you Jinx." He murmured against her mouth as he broke away reluctantly.

"I… think I might too." She replied uncertainly.

"Wait, you love you or you love me? Because I'd really prefer the latter." Kid Flash laughed straightening up, this time Jinx DID hex him, and hard.

"Way to ruin a moment moron." Jinx sulked as she poked the slightly smoking Kid Flash on the floor with a foot. He groaned.

"Oh man! I've got to tell everyone!" He squealed with happiness rushing to the phone apparently unharmed, if a little charred, Jinx rolled her eyes.

"What on EARTH are the Titans going to say? They're not going to believe that I'm good you know." Jinx groaned falling backwards onto the couch.

"Actually… whilst you were away I talked to Robin, I'd already gotten word of you returning things. I thought you were trying to trick me but… well… he said that you were probably genuinely good. He believed in you before I did again." Kid Flash admitted phone in hand, Jinx's head rose above the sofa at this with a disbelieving expression on her face.

"…Seriously? We are both talking about bird-brain here right?" Jinx gawped at this.

"Yes! And don't call him that, he'll go mad." Kid Flash laughed until he was interrupted by his titans communicator, he scrabbled around for it and finally answered.

"Kid Flash! We've got tr-ARGH! Brotherhood of evil! ksssh here ksssh co-ordinates!" Robin flickered on and off until the communicator fell dead, Kid Flash just managed to get the co-ordinates off of it before it detonated into a sad scrap of metal and plastic. A thought crossed his mind and he looked up at Jinx with a grin.

"Wanna prove yourself to everyone?" He asked with a broad smile.

"Everyone will be there… all the bad guys and… everyone." Jinx murmured uncertainly.

"It's the best way to draw your line in the sand for good, show which side you're on." Kid Flash pointed out.

"Okay okay fine." Jinx surrendered and in a moment found herself in Kid Flash's arms ready to burst into hyper-speed.

"Oh no you don't, that makes me feel SO sick. We're driving there." Jinx snapped clambering out of his arms.

"I don't have a car… I'm the fastest boy alive, why would I need one?" he rolled his eyes, slowly an evil smile spread across Jinx's face.

"This _wasn't_ what I had in mind." Kid Flash pouted from the back of the bus. "People are in danger! Quick! To the nearest means of public transport! It doesn't exactly have the same ring to it does it?"

"Would you prefer up, up and away? Oh, alright alright, we're about half the way there, I suppose you can carry me." Jinx gave in with a sigh and was quickly filled with the same nausea and the feeling of her organs being crushed as before. Kid Flash set her down worriedly and gave her a moment to compose herself before running in for a classy entrance, the fight was already underway. A second later Cyborg crashed to the ground at his feet. 

"Sorry I'm late, I had to pick up a friend." He smiled jerking a thumb at Jinx's direction, she grinned knowingly, Cyborg wouldn't have been as impressed if he'd admitted that they took the bus. Nevertheless the android man gawped at her as she sighted Madame Rouge and headed off past her old team for some good old-fashioned butt-kicking. She appreciated Gizmo pretending to be surprised as she ran past on the side of good.

Several hours later and she and the Titans, well, she supposed she should have to include herself in that category now, Robin had just made her an honorary Titan a few moments ago, sat slightly dazed on the couch with Raven and a few other Titans.

"Kid Flash?" Raven asked disbelievingly with all her previous wariness of Jinx gone, Jinx nodded silently and watched Kid Flash messing around with Beast Boy in an attempt to wind Robin up.

"But… what on earth do you have in common?" Raven asked wide eyed, Jinx searched for something.

"…a pulse?" She ventured. To be honest they had almost nothing in common. But she supposed that's why it worked, they balanced each other out; he was a flirt and childish and amazingly upbeat, she on the other hand was serious, ambitious and occasionally very cold to people. She reined him in and kept him grounded in the real world and he made her lighten up and have fun.

"Did I hear someone say my name?" he said suddenly behind Jinx and leaning over the back of the sofa to wrap his arms around her, several other titans stared at this, the majority just looked on in slack-jawed shock.

"Yes." Jinx laughed slightly.

"Oh, so that's why you're all red." He grinned and quickly bit her neck and did something disgusting to her ear with his tongue and was safely out of reach before Jinx could react and hex him.

"Argh!" She growled wiping her ear, Raven snickered at what had to be the world's fastest love bite on jinx's neck and was glad that she wasn't going to be Kid Flash when Jinx realised it was there.

Robin leant back on the table and smiled, all was well, the world was safe and there was even a brand new Titan. His old friend had finally stopped going through women like other people go through air and everything was just… great.

"KID FLASH!" Jinx screamed angrily, Robin chuckled maybe 'safe' wasn't quite the right word.

A/N: The end! I figured that Jinx would go in for suddenly being all emotional and open with Kid Flash, however much she cares about him. But I suppose Kid Flash can work on her! I hope you all enjoyed the story and I've really appreciated all of your reviews. Look out for more KF and Jinx fics I'm nowhere near done with these two in my stories!

(EDIT: also, I just realised that this story came to exactly thirteen chapters. How appropriate for our bad luck Jinx huh?


End file.
